Twilight Fictionista WitFit Daily Challenges
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: TWILIGHT One-shots using Prompts, Pictures or Music as inspriation, courtesy of The Fictionista's 'WitFit' Daily Challenges. Read what randomness I come up with in a short amount of time - Unedited and uncut. Ratings/pairings will vary each challenge :D
1. Blast from the Past , March 1st

**A/N: __****Important note at the bottom!**

**Hi lovelies! : )**

**I have posted this today as part of Reader Appreciation Day! Thank you to my fan-bloody-tastic readers, from the bottom of my heart. You will never know how much your kind words and support have meant to me. Every single review and alert you have left have touched my heart and made writing so much more worth while. I love and cherish each of you.**

**I am by NO means abandoning my stories. I was hoping to have four updates for you today, but have only managed two. I am almost finished the updates for A Secret Love and To Serve and Protect, and they will be up VERY soon, I promise : )**

**RL has been kicking my arse lately... I'm on my 6th lot of antibiotics sinse Christmas and unfortunately that has caused me a _huge_ amount of Writer's Block...**

**So, it was suggested to me by my fab beta-extraordinaire kyla713 that I try the Fictionista workshop's "WitFit Daily Challenges' (link on my profile). They are designed to keep authors writing everyday by giving them daily prompts, images or music as inspiration to write the first thing that comes to your mind.**

**This is just to keep my brain 'fit' and try to starve off the writer's block that has inhabited my head for weeks now...****I will try to write these blurbs everyday, but please remember that they are just that; blurbs. The first thing that came to my mind from the prompts, and they are all unedited.**

**Hope you enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Scenario** - After a long day at work, you stop for dinner at your favorite restaurant. However, there is long wait for a table, so you're left standing in the corner. You're stressed, worn-out, and irritated by the noise, the small child tugging on your jacket, and the stranger staring at you, but you refuse to leave. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

"Jesus, how can it be this busy on a Wednesday night?" I said to myself, as I tugged on my hair almost painfully.

I had been in line for over a fucking hour waiting for a table.

"Dad, can we _please_ just go somewhere else? _Anywhere_ else…"

"No Anthony, we can't," I sighed, shifting the little bundle in my arms so I could look at him.

"You know its family night and this is the only restaurant Annabelle will actually eat at. Besides, we are nearly there; I didn't wait over an hour for nothing."

I turned my attention to the couple in front and from the corner of my eye I saw Annabelle poke out her tongue.

Looking around the dining room, I noticed that a pair of eyes staring at me intently.

He was a tall man, with blonde curly hair, and I was guessing blue eyes? I couldn't really see from this distance.

There was something about him that struck me as familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it…

I was pulled out of my musing, as a group of children ran straight into my legs at full force and nearly knocked Annabelle out of my arms.

I growled at the lack of parental supervision, as their high pitched squealing assaulted my ears.

I really was not in the mood for this shit tonight…

Noticing my children were growing visibly agitated, I told the waiter that we would sit on the chairs in the corner to wait.

I sighed contentedly as I literally fell into the chair; I was exhausted.

I had just completed the worst week of night shifts in my life. Usually, the night shifts were ok, constant but not crazy like the day shifts. But every night this week, something major had happened.

Car accidents, cardiac arrests, overdoses, hit and run… The list goes on and on.

Being a single parent, I usually opted for the night shifts for two reasons.

The first was it was obviously better pay. Money had never been an issue for me, as my parents had worked hard to give my Alice and I a 'nest-egg' to get us started comfortably in life. But that all went to shit as my now _ex_-wife gambled away all of our money on college football.

I didn't find out until later that the team that she kept betting on to win (and lost) was also the team that her 'toy-boy' played for…

The second reason was that I didn't miss as much time with my kids. I was at work while they slept and I was home in time to get them ready and drop them at school. I would spend the eight hours they were at school to sleep before picking them up, cooking dinner and tucking them in before starting my next shift.

My sister Alice was literally my lifesaver, as she lived with us and watched them while I was at work.

It was the perfect arrangement; except weeks like this, I was completely fucked both mentally and physically.

I pulled Annabelle's colouring book from her bag and set her up on the floor with her crayons, while Anthony watched the ice hockey on the television.

Looking around the dining room, I noticed that the blonde man was _still_ staring in my direction...

_Didn't this guy's parents teach him any fucking manners?_ Rude fucker…

I was just about to stand up and ask the waiter how much longer until our table was ready, when I noticed that he had let two women be seated before us.

Of course the women looked like supermodels, and he was obviously trying to get on their good side, as he continued to keep his eyes glued to their arses as they sashayed over to their table.

That shit was _so_ not on…!

"Excuse me, but what the fuck do you think you're doing? I've been here over a fucking _hour_ waiting for a table with my kids and you just let those women stroll on through and jump the queue?" I said, as I marched up to the podium he was standing behind.

The waiter jumped and narrowed his eyes at me, clearly upset that I had interrupted his obvious ogling.

"Sir, those women had a reservation."

"Well so did I, and my reservation was for forty-five minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry sir, your table shouldn't be much longer," he said calmly.

"You said that an hour ago, and I'm _still_ waiting. Do you need to be a whore with tits to get a table in this place? Would you prefer it if I shoved some fucking oranges down my shirt so you would have something to stare at fucker?!" I fumed.

"Sir, please calm down, I'll see what I can do," the waiter said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You do that," I growled, pinching the bridge of my hose between my thumb and forefinger in an effort to calm myself down.

I felt Annabelle tugging on my jacket and looked down to see her bright blue eyes boring into mine.

"Daddy, you owe five dollars to the swear jar," she huffed, as she held out her hand and tapped her foot impatiently.

I couldn't help but laugh at her annoyance; she just looked so damn cute.

I reached into my back pocket to my wallet, pulled out a five dollar note and handed it to her.

"What do we say?" she said, still looking adorably cute frowning at me as she placed the note in her jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry my Princess Annie, it will never happen again," I said, as I leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned, expecting to see the waiter direct us towards a table.

Instead, I saw the blonde man from before standing behind me.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier with the waiter."

"Wouldn't have been hard," I muttered.

"True, but the arse deserved it," he replied.

Hmm, maybe this rude staring fucker wasn't so rude after all?

"It doesn't look there are any tables available," he said, as he looked around the dining room, and following his eyes, I realised he was right.

"Well, I think we best call it a night," I sighed.

What a waste of a night.

"Annie, can you please go and pack up your crayons for me while I talk to the man?"

"Daddy, no! You promised I could have cheesy fries tonight!"

"I'm sorry baby, but there's nothing I can do," I replied.

It honestly looked as though she were about to burst into tears.

"You can sit with us if you like."

I whipped my head around to see the blonde man smiling at Annie.

"Oh please Daddy! Can we, can we?" she pleaded, as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Please, I insist. I'm waiting on my cheesy fries too," he said cutting me off, as he winked down at Annie.

She squealed in return and ran to drag Anthony, dragging him over to where we were.

The blonde man led us over to his table which, lucky for us, had four seats.

"Thank you so much for offering, honestly," I said as I handed Anthony a menu.

"No problem," he said smiling.

"I hope you don't find me rude, but I have this overwhelming feeling that I know you from somewhere…"

"No not at all. In fact, I was thinking the same thing when I saw you earlier," I replied honestly.

"I wasn't intentionally staring, but I thought if I looked at you long enough, the answer would come to me," he laughed, as he motioned for a waiter.

I couldn't help but laugh in return.  
"Well, my name's Edward. Edward Cullen," I said as I held out my hand.

"Edward Cullen? Shit! I _knew_ I had seen you before! It's me, Jasper from Forks high."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't recognise you! What's it been, ten years? What are you doing back in Forks" I asked laughing.

"I'm just visiting. I had to help my sister with the move. She's moved back home to help look after Dad," he said quietly.

"Your… Sister is back?" I said, with a suddenly parched throat.

"Yeah. Dad only recently suffered a stroke and while it wasn't major, he's going to need some help to get back on his feet."

I reached forward to the glass of water in front of me, with a tighter than usual grip due to my sweating hands.

Of course I knew he had had the stroke, I was the attending in the ED that day, but I never dreamed in a million years that _she_ would love back, after all these years.

The love of my life was back in town.

My high school sweetheart; the woman I wanted to marry and be the mother of my children.

The one that _got away_ as many put it…

I nodded dumbly, as I gulped down the clear liquid as though it was the last water on earth.

"Edward, you remember my sister, right?" Jasper asked as he motioned to the waiter walking towards us.

I snorted the water from my nose, and dropped my half full glass as I started a coughing fit.

Even though my eyes were filled with tears as I continued to cough and splutter I knew the exact moment that she had seen me, as the notepad and menus she was carrying dropped to the floor.

"Edward…?" she breathed as she froze mid step nest to the table.

_She remembered me; my beautiful angel._

"Bella," I coughed in response, and tried to smile at her.

Her eyes widened and I heard her breath hitch in her throat.

Time held no meaning for me as I stared into those beautiful brown eyes that I had missed so much, and my dormant heart stuttered to life as I realised she was staring at me in return.

I closed my eyes and discreetly pinched myself to make sure this was not just some cruel dream when I heard a large bang.

Me eyes flew open to find my Bella lying on the floor.

"She's fainted!" Jasper cried.

* * *

**A/N: You like? **

**Sorry for my 'Aussie' spelling, but as I said this is completely unedited.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THE INDIES: I have actually been nominated in the Indie Awards! Me...! Would you believe it? I am so honoured and overwhelmed even to be nominated!**

**FOUR out of SIX of my stories are up for nomination! I was _floored! _Thank you _SO_ much whoever voted for me!**

**_'A Secret Love'_ is up for best Novella, _'To Serve and Protect'_ is up for best Action or Drama story WIP, and _'The Course Of Love Never Did Run Smooth'_ and _'The Name's Cullen, Scrooge Cullen'_ both nominated for best One-shot!**

**If you liked these stories (or me! lol) _please_ go and vote for me? Voting is open now until March 2nd.**

**Here's the link: **www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com/vote(dot)aspx

**Thanks so much! Much love : )**


	2. Think Twice , March 3rd

**A/N: Hey lovelies!**

**So, here is todays prompt. Nice and juicy, and this was the first thing that popped into my crazy head! lol**

**I don't write in third person much, but I guess that's the point of these challenges. To take you out of your comfort zone and get you writing things you don't usually : )**

**As always, unedited - Don't we love beta's? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Dialogue Flex: "You did not just say that to me," she spat.

* * *

"Don't. Don't do this," she said in a painful whisper.

He closed his eyes briefly to centre and steady himself as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

He knew that this would happen. Alice had told him that she would not take it easily.

There was only one thing left he could do; he had to aim for below the belt.

Using Bella's insecurities against her was the only way he could see to hurt her enough, that she would let him go.

He needed her to let him go…

He knew that she honestly believed that she was not worthy of him, that somehow she had hit the jackpot to have such a perfect person want to be with her.

She was constantly referring to herself as 'plain and boring' whilst liking him to an 'Adonis'... She couldn't be furthur from the truth, as he believed she had their comparrisons in reverse.

She tried to hide her feelings of inadequacy, but emotions were the one thing she could not keep from him. He may find her mind frustratingly silent, but every emotion that passed through her, played out across her face for him to see.

That, and the fact that she constantly talked in her sleep.

There was no other way now, and he took an unnecessary breath before speaking the words that would break her.

"You're not good for me, Bella."

He internally winced at the detached coldness of his tone.

He looked on in silence as the words finally sunk in and realization dawned on her face.

Her shoulders slumped forward, appearing as though her body was trying to close in on itself.

"If… that's what you want."

_No! It's not what I want__...! _

His mind screamed in protest as he merely nodded his head mutely.

An immeasurable amount of time passed in between them as he watched her closely.

He could see the rise and fall of her chest had picked up drastically as had her heart rate and her small frame was trembling violently.

He wanted to take it back; to tell her that he didn't mean a word he had just spoken...

He had to dig his heels into the dirt below his feet to physically stop himself from rushing to her, gathering her up in his arms to breathe in her delectable scent and apologize profusely.

But that was not possible.

For the millionth time today, he had to remind himself that he was doing this for _her_.

He didn't want her to live life constantly looking over her shoulder, searching for an unseen danger. He wanted her to be safe and not have to put her life in danger everyday just by being with him.

But most of all, he wanted her to live a full human life.

He wanted her to go to university, land a fantastic job and have lots of children who would look exactly like her. He would not admit it, but he wanted her to get married and be happy with a man who would be good to her.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said as he fixed his gaze to the forest floor.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked back up to be met with a very fierce and very _angry_ pair of brown eyes.

**"You did not just say that to me," she spat**, now abruptly furious.

"Where the hell do you get off Edward? You just broke up with me and now you're asking me favors? Well, fuck you, do you hear me Edward?" she said as she closed the distance between them.

He watched with wide eyes as she started to pace around the area.

"I'm tired of you telling me what's best for me. 'Bella, we can't do this' and 'Bella, you shouldn't do that'. I may not be one hundred years old, but I'm not a child Edward, and I refuse for you to keep treating me like one!" she yelled at him, as she stopped her pacing and stood to look at him.

"All I've heard come out of your mouth today is 'me, me, me and I, I, I'! What about what _I_ want, Edward? Did you ever stop and think about what this would do to _me?_ I'm tired of you thinking you're superior to me… Just because I'm seventeen does not mean that I don't know what love is. Who are you comparing me too? Jessica Stanley? Most teenagers have mere infatuations, it's true, but as I keep telling you Edward, I'm _not_ an average teenager! And just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't love you just as deeply as vampires supposedly love. Who are you to tell me what I feel and what's best for _me?_"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. For the first time in his very long life, Edward Cullen was rendered speechless; and incredibly aroused…

He had never seen this side to Bella.

He was used to her being the shy and embarrassed girl that he saw everyday, but this Bella was strong and fierce standing up to him.

It truly was a sight to behold.

She standing so close to him that each movement caused her warm breasts to brush up against his sculpted chest.

Her cheeks were flushed from anger and her breathing was erratic, causing her chest to rise and fall heavily.

Confident Bella was a complete turn on, and he was caused to subtly adjust himself.

"Bella…" he started, but was cut off by her hands forcefully landing on his chest; that all too familiar current making every nerve ending to come alive under her scalding touch.

"Edward, no. You had your time to talk, and now it's your turn to listen. If you truly want this break up, although it will kill me, I will let you go. I could never deny you anything and all I want is your happiness. But I'm hanging on to hope that somewhere in you, there is the smallest part that wants to stay," she said as she reached her hand up and cupped her cheek.

"Because I want you Edward, now and always, and I refuse to go down without a fight."

He closed his eyes, reveling in her slightest touch, when suddenly two arms wound themselves firmly around his neck.

Before he could respond he felt Bella's lips on his, desperate and demanding.

He moaned almost silently at the feel of her soft and supple lips moving against his; her scent completely overpowering him.

But as her tongue slid between his lips, he noticed the hunger he was experiencing was not for her blood, but for something else and he growled audibly as his tongue met hers.

The kiss was heated and passionate, as their tongues fought against each other and he found himself losing all conscious thought as his hand moved from her waist to palm her breast.

Instead of gasping in surprise, Bella smiled against his lips in pleasure, as his cold yet talented fingers kneaded her gently, making her nipples harder than she ever thought possible.

Knowing she was winning, Bella ended the kiss and smiled at the feel of Edward's very prominent arousal.

"I can see you have some… things to care of and some serious thinking to do. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you at the house," she said as she untangled herself from his arms, almost whimpering at the loss of contact.

"I love you more than life and I honestly don't think my heart could take it if you left. So if you don't come to the house, I'll know it's over. But know this Edward; if you leave you better be sure you're making the right decision. Because if you go, I never fucking want to see you ever again."

With that, she kissed his lips softly, unsure if it would be the last time she would ever feel them glide against hers and turned on her heel to walk back to her house.

He had no idea what he was going to do.

Was loving her and having her love him in return enough to make all of the hard times worth it? Could love justify continually risking her life?

But, on the other hand, _could_ he leave her?

Bella was right; he had some serious decisions to make.

Right after he relieved his obvious discomfort…

* * *

**A/N: I told you I was crazy! But, I love Bella to have a backbone and balls! lol.**

**Still, I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are love, and I need me some loving today! Please? *pouty face* : )**


	3. The Draft , March 4th

**A/N: Hey lovelies!**

**So, i'm a bit behind with the prompts, but as soon as I read this one I knew I had to write for it.**

**I by no means mean any disrespect to anyone with today's chapter. This was he first thing that popped into my head upon reading the prompt and the following is my own personal opinions and feelings on the subject.**

**I hope you enjoy : )**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Idea Completion: **Your best friend unexpectedly shows up at your home

* * *

I sat in silence as my mom, dad and I stared at the black and white images in front of us. My dad knew I was scared, so reached over to grip my hand firmly.

To outsiders, it would look as though we were watching a horror film during family night, but the truth couldn't be more different.

The year was 1971, and we were currently watching the Draft Lottery.

They called it a lottery, as though you would be incredibly lucky to win, but in actuality all you won was a gun and a one way ticket to a War on the other side of the world.

As the barrel started to roll, I gripped my dad's hand tighter in mine.

I knew my dad was safe, being the chief of police was considered a role of 'public service' like the National Guard, so even if his number was called, he would be exempt.

But the reason I held my breath as the barrel started to slow was for my friends from high school. Because we had just graduated, in the eyes of the government they were considered of legal age to be conscripted.

I find it incredible that our age group cannot legally drink or enter a bar, but are seen fit to go to war in a foreign country to serve their country.

In my opinion it should be the other way around, because to me I think soldiers need a higher maturity level to be able to cope with the horrors of war, than to consume alcohol…

I know it sounds terrible, but I was mainly concerned for Edward, my best friend since I had moved to Forks ten years ago.

I had been secretly in love with him since the first day I laid eyes on him, when I tripped over my school bag and landed face first in a puddle of mud.

Everyone had laughed and I was so horrified that I openly sobbed, until I felt a hand reach out and help me to my feet. As I wiped the mud from my face I was met with a mass of bronze hair and the most intense pair of green eyes I had ever seen in my life.

He told everyone to shut it, and when he reached for my hand, he smiled the most gorgeous crooked smile at me.

I was a goner from that moment on.

Of course, Edward was the most popular guy in school, both with friends and with the female population, and I learned very early on that he was clearly way out of my league, so I just took what ever I could get.

I would rather be his best friend and confidant than nothing at all.

As horrible as I felt, as the numbers being picked out started to wind down, my heart rate began to slow. My heart went out to those men who had been called, but I was selfishly glad that Edward was safe.

They announced that the last number was to be called out and squeezed my dad's hand and made a move off the couch to call Edward at home.

But as I picked up the phone and began to dial, I heard the words that smashed my heart to pieces.

June 20th…

I felt all of the air dispel from my lungs as though I had been punched in the stomach.

I heard a voice through the phone but without my permission, the handset slipped through my fingers and landed with a thump on the lino kitchen floor.

_No, I must have heard wrong…_

My heart was beating so fast I honestly feared a heart attack, so my hands wrapped around my torso as I crumpled to the floor.

_No… This isn't happening…_

"Bella!"

I heard my dad's voice calling to me but it sounded muffled, as though I were underwater.

_No, he can't leave me. Not to go to war…_

The sob I was holding escaped as I started to hyperventilate and white spots clouded my vision.

I was suddenly aware of two strong arms wrapped around me, and I was moving.

_I knew that scent…_

The movement continued and my stomach twisted uncomfortably, but just as I though I would be sick, the movement stopped and I felt myself being cradled to a strong, muscular chest.

"Ssh, its ok Bella, I'm here. I've got you," the soothing voice murmured in my ear.

_I knew that voice…_

"Ssh, you're safe," the voice said again, as I felt a hand running through my hair.

"Edward…?" I asked as I finally found my voice.

I felt his head nod in confirmation as he started to hum what sounded like a lullaby, and I could feel the vibrations from his chest against my side.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?"

"I answered the phone but all I could hear was Charlie yelling in the background, so I rushed over to make sure you were alright," he said, as his hands continued to run through my hair.

I felt my heart slow under his touch, as though it knew exactly who the touch was from as I struggled to remember what he was talking about, when recognition dawned.

The draft…

Edward's birthday…

The phone call…

_Oh God…_

I abruptly sat up in his arms.

"Oh god Edward, your birthday!" I screamed at him.

He tried to hold me but I refused as I began to tremble.

Edward sitting in front of me, looking hotter in his bell-bottoms and grandpa-shirt than anyone had the right to was being taken away from me to go to war.

"It's ok Bella, we will work it out."

"Work it out?! They are sending you to _War_ Edward! No, this can't be happening," I stated as I stood and stared pacing.

I finally noticed that we were in my parent's driveway.

"Bella please try to calm down, we don't even though that I'll be sent. There's a long process; a physical and mental exam, training…"

"Training!" I screamed.

I started to sob as my knees again gave way, but he caught me before I hit the concrete.

"Edward please, don't go. You can't leave me…"

"Ssh baby, it's ok. It will be ok…"

"Please, don't go. We can go to Canada, or Switzerland, you know I'd come with you… We can leave tomorrow! I just… If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do... I can't live without you Edward," I said in a whisper as I looked down to the ground.

"I can't live without you either," he said, as he lifted my chin to look at him.

As I looked into his eyes, they were darker than usual…

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and I did the same, so I was shocked as I felt something soft against my lips.

I gasped as I realised that it was Edward's lips against mine; he was kissing me.

I was suddenly overcome with emotion, and tears ran down my cheeks as his lips moved against mine.

I was lost in the moment as I returned his kiss with everything I had, but as his tongue flicked my bottom lip, my wits returned.

_No, not like this…_

My whole body screamed in protest, as I pulled my lips from his.

"Oh god, Bella I'm sorry…"

"Edward, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to do that, but it's not right. I don't want it to be like this. Please don't feel like you have to do this for my sake. You have no idea how real I wish this was, but I know it's not; I know this is only the result of overflowing emotions, not real feelings. Trust me; you will regret this in the morning."

My emotions were all over the place, and it felt as though a truck was running over my heart, so I couldn't hold in the sob that escaped.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have waited to do that."

"Edward, please don't…" I whispered, as I stood and started to walk toward the house.

"Bella, stop!" he cried, as he gripped my wrist and turned me around to face him.

"The only thing that tonight changed, was giving me the courage of telling you how I feel; how I've felt for ten fucking years! I knew that tonight I could confess me feelings and if you didn't feel the same, I wouldn't be completely heart broken as I'd be leaving in a week. Please, don't walk away from me."

I must have resembled a fish as I stood there gaping at him.

"Bella," he said as he closed the gap between us, "I love you. I loved you since the moment I passed you my handkerchief to wipe that mud from your face. I still have it; unwashed and just the way it was when you handed it back to me. I love you, I always have."

The tears fell down my cheeks like a waterfall as his words sunk in.

He loved me?

I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and when he caught me, my legs around his waist as I forced my lips against his.

This kiss wasn't the sweet and caring one we shared earlier, this was raw and filled with desperation.

We both moaned as his tongue entered my mouth and I followed suit.

My hands freely roamed over his body and his did the same as we kissed each other passionately, until we broke apart both gasping for breath.

"I love you Edward, more than you will ever know," I said as I leaned my head against his.

The tears were still running down my cheeks and his hands tentatively wiped them away.

Such a simple gesture, but it started the waterworks all over again.

Today had to have been the most emotional day of my life.

"I love you too baby and we will find a way to get through this, together," he said, as he placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

Although today had been the worst day of my life, it had also been the best, and I couldn't help but smile at his endearment.

He was right, as long as we were together, we could over come anything.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, my own personal opinions and feelings.**

**As always, some stories may be continued at a later stage.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me some love either way : )**


	4. The Race, March 5th

**A/N: Hey lovelies! **

**I know, two in one day...? I even got some writing done for my other stories too! *gasps* **

**AND, this chapter is only rated 'T'! *gasps again* I know i'm as shocked as you are! There's no naughty words in this one!**

**As always, this is unedited... lol. I have NO idea where this idea came from, but I wrote it in about 20 minutes... : )**

**I hope you enjoy this one... : )**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** T *gasps*

**Warning(s): **Language

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Word Prompt:** Race

* * *

It was an unusually sunny day in Forks, with the sun shining down as I tended to our garden.

Bella and I had been living together for two years, and had been married for the same amount of time.

Sure, seventeen may sound too young for people to get married, but not everyone had found their soul mate at the age of fifteen.

Bella and I had met when we were both fifteen, when she her and her family had moved here from Phoenix, and even at the age of fifteen, I knew she was special.

The first time I saw her she was pale and incredibly thin. I knew she was sick, but it was her eyes that caught my attention. They were a chocolate brown and I had never seen a pair of eyes with such depth in my entire life; she was beautiful.

She had moved here to be under the care of America's best cardiologist; who just happened to be my father, and I was volunteering at the hospital the day she arrived for her first appointment.

Bella was born with a bad heart, and although they had put her on medication early, it was failing at a faster rate than was expected.

My father introduced us, and the second I saw her shy, fragile smile I was a goner

Bella didn't go to Forks High School like the rest of us, understandably she was home schooled, but that did not stop me seeing her. I would go to her house everyday after school just to spend time with her.

We watched movies, did homework, read books, anything that I could think of that would make her smile.

Truthfully, it didn't matter what we were doing, as long as I was in her presence.

She was intoxicating, and soon I found that my every waking moment was of Bella.

We grew terribly close in those first six months, and we were practically inseparable.

Until the day of her sixteenth birthday.

The day started out the same as any other, with me going to school in the morning. I had tried to convince my parents to let me the day off, but they of course declined.

The day seemed to drag longer than most, and at three o'clock, I practically ran the whole way to Bella's.

I was so excited, as we were having a small party and I had bought the perfect birthday gift.

But as I reached Bella's street, I was frozen in my tracks at the sight of an ambulance in her driveway. My heart clenched uncomfortably as my brain ran through scenarios my heart refused to accept.

I dropped my school bag on the path and sprinted to the house only to be met with the sigh of Bella being wheeled out on a stretcher. She had tubes coming from every orifice and a man was side straddling her pushing up and down on her chest.

"Bella!"

I tried running to her but was stopped by two arms gripping tightly around my waist.

"Edward honey, stop. They are trying to help her."

I looked up to see Renee's face staring at her daughter in the back of the ambulance, tears running down her face.

"Renee, what's going on? What happened?" I hadn't realised I was crying until a sob ripped from my throat.

"Oh honey," Renee said as she tightened her grip around my waist, "She's had a major heart attack…"

"Clear!" The paramedic's voice cut her off as he tried to shock my Bella's heart back in to rhythm.

The ambulance's doors closed, and after a very worried Charlie climbed into the front seat, they drove off to the hospital.

"Please God, I can't lose her..."

"She'll be fine honey," Renee whispered into my ear.

I may have been sixteen, but at that moment I felt more like a frightened child as I turned in Renee's arms and cried my heart out against Renee's chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thankfully, Bella did make it after that scare, all thanks to my dad. If he hadn't been at the hospital that day, things could have turned out very different.

Bella was kept in the hospital for eight weeks after that, recovering and recuperating, and I was there for her everyday.

Something shifted between us after that, and after she was released, we both confessed our feelings for one another and officially became a couple.

Something shifted in me too.

Before I met Bella, I was always so focused on the future; what I would be when I grew up, which college I would go to…

But now, all I lived for was making my Bella smile everyday.

It went unspoken, but we all knew that everyday could very well be Bella's last.

Unless she received a heart transplant, we would probably only be looking at five more years at the most, so I set out to give her all of the human experiences I could in that amount of time.

She wasn't allowed to go very far, so that usually meant bringing things to her.

Animal farms, movie theatres, concerts, parties… Nothing was too expensive or off limits.

And that's why, on her seventeenth birthday, I proposed.

Of course Charlie wasn't too pleased, but he gave us his blessing as he knew that time was precious, and that it would make Bella happy.

Three months later, Bella Swan became Mrs Bella Cullen and the very next day, I moved in.

Things were perfect, and over the years I had managed to give her so many memorable human experiences.

There was only one experience that I couldn't give her that she desperately wanted... A child.

Not that I didn't want too, I wanted it as badly if not more than she did. To have a little girl with the same deep brown eyes as her mother.

But with Bella's fragile heart, my father had told us that she would not survive the pregnancy, let alone the birth.

Bella was distraught, but I explained that as long as I had her, I didn't need anything else.

She was my everything.

When we turned eighteen, we moved out into a small house of our own across the street from Charlie and Renee – close enough for them to be there in a heartbeat in an emergency, but far enough away for us to have a bit of privacy.

I looked up from Bella's garden to see Renee taking in her trash cans and gave her a wave.

I was about to ask her about her day when I heard a strange, loud beeping coming from the house.

_No, it can't be…_

I dropped everything and ran full speed into the house, knocking over a porch chair on my way to the kitchen.

What I saw there would change my life forever.

I ran over to the pager and lifted it just to make sure it was real and not a figment of my imagination.

It was really fucking real!

I let out a huge scream as I took the stairs two at a time to out bedroom, where my angel was taking one of her daily naps.

"Bella baby, wake up… Look," I said, as I very gently tried to rouse her without her being startled.

She squinted at me and I held out the pager for her to see.

She looked confused for a moment until her eyes went wide with recognition.

"Edward... Really? Is it real?" she asked, looking at me disbelievingly.

"It's real baby!" I said as I leaned forward to embrace her.

By the time I pulled back, we both had tears rolling down our cheeks.

"Oh god, I didn't think this day would ever come..." she cried as she sat up in bed.

"Believe it baby, it's here. Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life. I love you," she said, as she leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I love you too Bella, more than my own life."

Her face lit up in a smile so beautiful it physically hurt as she pulled her covers back and looked around for her slippers.

"Don't worry about a thing, love. You just get you slippers and a jacket and I'll take care of the rest."

I leaned down to kiss her forehead before taking off running to the wardrobe, pulling out the bag we had packed three years ago, in hope for this day.

I took it down to the car and hurriedly ran across the street to tell Charlie and Renee the fantastic news.

My baby was finally getting a new heart, and the **race** was on to get her to the hospital and hopefully start the rest of our lives together.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! Oops! I take that back, there was one naughty word... *headdesk***

***sob* Edward is so sweet and caring in this one! Love him.**

**Being a nurse, I am all for organ donation as i've seen the positive outcomes first hand, and have signed mine away when there comes a time I won't need mine anymore. Please, if you are thinking about it, make sure you have it written down somewhere that is bindingly legal. ie. driver's licence or the organ donation website. You can give more than one person a second chance at life : )**

**I really hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave me some love and let me know your feelings.**

**Thanks for reading Xox**


	5. Accidental, April 3rd

**A/N: Hi Lovelies!**

**Well, I thought that because I missed so much of the March prompts due to illness that I would start fresh with April.**

**So here is today's prompt.**

**I'm unsure if i'm happy with this one, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.**

**As always, this is completely unedited...**

**I really hope you like it : )**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language and Adult Themes

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt - **'Accidental'

* * *

"Hey Edward, you seen the new girl yet?" Jasper asked as he dropped his lunch tray on the table and sat down next to me.

"No, and I have no desire to either. I really don't understand all the fuss… I mean, I know this is a small town and all, but she's all I've heard about all fucking day," I sighed, as I threw my piece of pizza back down on my plate.

Between the 'new girl' gossip and finding out my girlfriend Tanya had cheated on me with none other than Tyler fucking Crowley, I had completely lost my appetite…

"Hey, at least it's keeping the gossip about you in the background…"

I glared at my sister Alice, who just gave me a shrug in return.

"Dude, don't knock it 'til you've seen it. She's got that whole 'sweet librarian' thing goin' on, complete with glasses _and_ a sweater vest… Some might say it's nerdy, but I think it's hot. Plus, she's got the tightest little arse… _Ow, Rose!_"

He was abruptly cut off by his girlfriend Rose slapping his chest with a glare.

"I was just informing my newly single man over here that the new piece of meat is worthy of a look, that's all. You know I only have eyes for you baby," he said, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"I'm not single yet Emmett. Jesus, I only found out an hour ago for fuck's sake!"

"Edward, you're lucky I didn't claw her fucking eyes out in the bathrooms when I heard her gloating about her latest conquest! You're just another notch in her bed post Edward, she just used you to get higher up in the social chain! Please tell me you aren't thinking of forgiving that slut!" Rosalie all but yelled, her anger at Emmett now directed at me.

"I didn't say that Rose! I'm just taking the time to digest everything!"

Emmett cleared his throat loudly and nodded his head toward the cafeteria doors.

"Fresh meat at nine o'clock."

I, along with everyone else in the cafeteria turned to look at the new girl as she entered the cafeteria with none other than Jessica Stanley and Tanya.

I immediately felt sorry for the girl as she stood there and blushed profusely, as both girls linked her arms and led her towards our table; she had no idea what she was getting herself into by hanging out with those two.

And by the smug look on Tanya's face, it wasn't going to be pretty…

"Hey guys, I wanted to introduce our new student. Everyone, this is Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is everyone."

"Bella," the girl whispered.

"What?"

"Bella, I prefer to be called Bella," the girl whispered again.

She had yet to make eye contact with anything other than the floor and it was obvious that she was uncomfortable.

"Well _I_ prefer to call you Isabella, and if you want to sit with us, you will answer to Isabella, understood?" Tanya sneered in her nasally voice, and not for the first time, I was ashamed of myself for dating someone so cruel.

The girl did nothing but nod and I was suddenly infuriated with Tanya for thinking she could walk all over this poor girl.

"I'm sorry, Bella is it?" I asked, and for the first time she looked up from the floor and made eye contact so I could finally get a look at her.

And what I saw took my breath away.

She had pale, milky skin that was as fair as porcelain, and with the slight blush still on her cheeks, that's exactly what she looked like – a beautiful porcelain doll.

She had long mahogany hair that fell to her shoulders in curls and for once Emmett was right, she did fulfil my librarian fantasies, as her slender body was covered with hip hugging jeans and a fitted white blouse covered with a chequered sweater vest.

But what held my attention were her eyes.

So large and expressive behind her glasses, and they were currently brimming with unshed tears.

The sight broke my heart.

She looked so fragile standing there wedged between the two biggest bitches of the school, and I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to protect her.

"Please forgive Tanya for her rudeness. She seems to think she is 'Queen Bee' around here and that she can treat people like dirt. When in reality, the only reason she even sits with us is because _I_ was stupid enough to date her back when she was actually a nice person…"

"How dare you Edward…"

"No, how dare you Tanya," I said interrupting her.

"I have stood by and watched you treat everyone, including me, like shit under your shoes for far too long now and I've had enough. You think I don't know about you fucking Tyler and god knows who else in whatever back seat you can find?"

Tanya visibly recoiled as though I had slapped her, and the cafeteria grew so silent that you could actually hear the crowd holding their breath as they watched the event unfold.

"But you know what? I honestly don't care… I don't give a shit who you slut around with. We are over. What I do care about is you trying to turn this poor girl into one of your bitchy harpies."

"You know what Edward? Seeing as though you care about this new piece of arse so much, you can have her!" Tanya screamed at me.

Before I could blink, Tanya pushed Bella forward towards me so hard that she tripped on my bag and landed head first into my crotch.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it… I tripped and… It was completely **accidental**, I swear I…"

The entire cafeteria erupted in laughter as I helped Bella to her feet.

Her entire face and neck were crimson and it looked as though she was trying very hard to make herself disappear.

"Wow _Isabella_, it looks as though Edward is going from one whore to another! Trying to give him a BJ in the middle of the cafeteria? Is that how you thank all of the men who come to your rescue?"

I heard sniffling next to me and noticed that Bella had started crying, which only made Tanya's cackle intensify.

Bella looked so tiny standing next to me, with her shoulders hunched forward that I couldn't suppress my need to protect her.

I wanted to pick her up in my arms and run her outside, but as Tanya was blocking my path I instead wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me.

"Oh Edward, moving on so quickly? That hurts… You're going from me to the school's new resident nerd? Good luck with your future blue balls…" She sneered as she turned to walk away.

"Oh Tanya…? I almost forgot, good luck at the doctors this afternoon. I really hope it comes back clear and that you _don't_ have Chlamydia… Jeez I'm glad we haven't slept together in a while, but I guess a lot of guys in here can't say the same…"

I bent to pick up my bag and as I led Bella to the cafeteria doors, I heard the cafeteria again erupt in chatter and laughter.

I couldn't help but snort as I imagined Tanya's face, because the Queen Bee had just officially been stung…

* * *

**As I said, i'm very apprehensive about this entry, but it was fun to write such a bitchy character in Tanya : )**

**So if you liked it, please leave me some love? I could do with a confidence boost : )**

**Thanks for reading, Much love Xox**


	6. What Happens In Vegas, April 5th

**A/N: Hey Lovelies!**

**I'm a little behind in the WitFits, as i've been dealing with some major writer's block and just a general lack of inspiration.**

**So, when my friend Ardanwen gave me this little idea, I _had_ to use it for this prompt.**

**I'm much happier with today's entry, I actually really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you like it also... : )**

**As always, completely un-edited.**

**Oh, if you are a fan of the 'Vampire Academy' novels, I have started another WitFit 'story' completely dedicated to Vampire Academy One-shots. Take a look in my stories if you're interested! 3**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language and Adult Themes

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Dialogue Flex** - "Don't you dare forget it!" she shouted.

* * *

"Ugh, my head…"

I opened one eye to see that she had covered her eyes with her arms, no doubt trying to block the bright light that was pouring through the high windows.

"Well, a whole bottle of Tequila will do that to you," I snorted.

"Actually, I'm surprised that you don't have severe liver damage after the amount of alcohol you consumed…"

She gasped, as she abruptly shot up in the bed, and stared at me with eyes the size as saucers.

"Who are you?"

"Ouch, that hurts…" I said in a mocking tone.

"I'm shocked that you don't at least remember my name; considering how many times you screamed it last night..."

"What?" she gasped again, as she grabbed the covers and pulled them to her chin.

"Oh please. You don't have anything that I haven't seen before baby. I have seen all of you in… _intricate_ detail," I said, waggling my eyebrows at her.

If it were possible, her eyes grew even wider as she blushed. Her whole face and neck was the colour of a tomato. It didn't escape my attention that her chest was also flushed and I wondered just _how_ low it went.

My thoughts automatically went back to last night, when I had one of her perfect nipples in mouth and I wondered if they too, were flushed.

I felt myself growing hard, _again_ at the very thought…

I took a moment to really look at the woman lying next to me.

Her long brown hair was slightly messed from sleep and, ah… other activities, and was flowing over her milky soft skin. Her large brown eyes speckled with gold in the sunlight and her pouty lips were slightly swollen from a night of passion.

Last night, I remembered thinking that she was attractive, but right now, she was stunning.

"Oh god, oh god, oh my _god_…"

"I'll never get sick of hearing you say that baby. And you said it a _lot_ last night…" I said, interrupting her mantra.

"Oh god, what did I do? I'm sorry; it's just that I never do this…"

"Do what?"

"_This_," she said as she gestured back and forth between us.

"What… sex?"

"No! I mean, yes… I mean, no…" she stopped and took in a deep breath.

"I mean is, I'm not the type of person who just goes around having one-night stands."

"Ah. Yeah I know, I must have heard _'I never do things like this'_ a million times last night. You just keep it on repeat."

"Well, that's because it's true! I _never_ do this. I'm the type of person that believes in commitment and… I just got out of a very long term relationship and… Oh god!" she screamed as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"You're like, a rebound guy! What the fuck am I _doing_?!"

"Its ok baby, settle down. It was just sex… I mean, don't get me wrong, it was _amazing_ sex, but…"

"I need to leave…" she said cutting me off, as she bunched the covers around her chest and stood.

I knew it was a bad idea as soon as she started to turn green, and I rushed to her side and pushed her to the bed.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. When I said you had a lot to drink, I meant it. You even drank a college guy under the table. It was pretty impressive; you won us a hundred bucks."

"Us?" she asked warily, putting her head between her knees and taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, us… You're friend Rose and my best mate Emmett. Do you not remember anything from last night, baby?"

"No. And would you stop calling me baby? It's not my name," she growled.

It was the single sexiest sound I had ever heard, and it went straight to my cock.

"Ok, well, what is your real name? You told me it was 'whatever I wanted it to be' last night, and you didn't mind me calling you _baby_ then…"

She looked at me in horror as if I'd just told her the world was about to end right this very second.

"Oh god, I'm a total slut! Who says those kinds of things?" she cried.

I knew she was on the verge of hysteria, and I needed to do some damage control before she completely lost it…

"You're not a slut, bab…" I stopped myself before I made things worse.

"You're not a slut. You're very… flexible, but you're not a slut. Trust me, I would know."

"Thanks."

She offered me a small smile and I returned the gesture.

"Now, how about you tell me your real name?"

"Bella. My real name is Bella," she replied; as she extended the hand that wasn't holding the covers to her chest for dear life, out to me.

It was laughable to me, considering how well we got to know each other intimately last night, but it was obvious that she needed to add some sort of normalcy to the situation.

"You're right, _beautiful_ is a much better name than baby," I said, as I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

She giggled, and I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

There was something about this girl, which was different from anyone I had ever met.

It was apparent that she had values, but more than that, was that when she smiled, she made you thing that everything was right with the world.

Seeing her whole face light up like that was doing crazy things to my chest…

"And you are…?"

"Edward. My name is Edward," I said clearing my throat.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Edward," she said as she took my hand and shook it.

I noticed the funny tingling sensation I felt where her skin touched mine and I was going to bring it to her attention until I looked up.

All of the colour had drained from her face, leaving her as white as the sheet she was holding, as she surveyed my hand.

"You're… You're married?!"

Me, Edward Cullen, Cleo's bachelor of the year, _married_?

My first reaction was to laugh at the absurd comment, but as I took in her expression, I saw that she was deadly serious; and abruptly _livid_...

"You see, _this_ is why I _never_ lose my head and do things like this! I was starting to think you were an ok guy, and that maybe this hadn't been the mammoth mistake I thought it was. But it's apparent that you're nothing but a good actor! People will tell you anything you want to hear to get you into bed with them, and I'm guessing that you have had a _lot_ of experience in that department!" she screamed at me, as she jumped from the bed and started hunting for, I'm presuming, her clothes.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked in a slightly louder voice due to my agitation.

"If you'd just let me get a word in, I can assure you, that I am _not_ married!"

"Oh really? Well by all means, please enlighten me. What is that on your finger?"

I looked down to where she was pointing and froze.

There, on my ring finger, was a ring that was not there the night before.

_What the fuck!_

"What, cat got your tongue?" she sneered, but I was too busy staring at the foreign object on my hand to reply.

"Forget to remove the evidence last night, did we?"

I looked up to find her now dressed in her underwear staring at me expectantly.

I knew I was supposed to answer, but I was completely distracted by the black lace bra and panty set she was wearing.

The lace was practically see through, and it enhanced her curves perfectly.

"Bella, I can assure you that I am not married. I have no idea how that got there!"

Wow, so original! I can't believe I slept with an adulterer! You should be ashamed of yourself," she yelled at me, poking my chest.

I looked down to where our skin was connected and noticed that, she too, had a ring on her finger.

"Well, aren't we the little hypocrite! Just got out of a relationship, my arse!" I yelled as I pushed her hand away from me.

My blood was boiling at the fact she had accused _me_ of being an adulterer, when _she_ was the one who was married!

"What are you talk…? Oh!"

"It looks to me that you were feeling some kind of guilt and trying to push it on to me! I have no idea how this… _trinket_ ended up on my finger, but I can assure you that I am single!"

"So am I! I have no idea how mine got there either!"

We stood facing each other, both panting in anger. And truth be told, I had never been more hot for a woman in my life.

Every intake of breath rubbed her lace covered breasts against my chest, and it was driving me crazy!

Fuck how the rings got there, I didn't give a shit. I was going to bend her over the bed right now and make her forget about them!

"Well, good morning! And how are the Newlyweds this fine morning?"

I turned to see my best friend, Emmett, walking into out room; effectively cockblocking me…

"What the fuck are you talking about, Em?" I asked, frustration lacing my voice as I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to squash my raging hard on.

"Did that alcohol kill some of your blood cells, bro? I mean Newlyweds! You know, a newly married couple…"

I heard Bella gasp as she looked back and forth between out hands.

"No…"

"Yup! And I've got the pictures to prove it. Can't let your own wedding go by without taking some happy snaps!" he said, as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Em, are you saying that Bella and I got married last night?"

"You sure did, my man! And it was beautiful, brought tears to my eyes and everything! Didn't it Rosie?"

I turned my head to see a platinum blonde walking through the door, looking worse than Bella and I put together.

Bella ran to her and grasped her hands as though they were a lifeline.

"Rose, please tell me that isn't true…"

All she got in response was a nod followed by a groan.

"Why didn't you stop me, Rose? How could you let me do something so stupid?"

"Gee, thanks," I snorted, and earned a glare from Bella, before returning her attention back to Rose.

"Bells, I threw up in my own purse last night. I was in no shape to even stand, let alone be the responsible one…"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Bella paced around the room continuing her mantra repeatedly until I started to get motion sickness just watching her…

"What the fuck am I going to do? This will affect _everything_! What about my scholarship? I'm in my final year!"

She sat and again put her head between her knees as she tried to gain some control.

"Relax baby, everything will be fine," I said, as I placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to help calm her.

"It's been less than twenty four hours; we can just go and get an annulment! Everything will be fine baby, I promise…"

She shoved my hand away and stood glaring at me.

"Get dressed, we're going now!" she growled, as she threw the rest of her clothes on.

"And for the last time, I am _not_ your fucking baby! Don't you dare forget it!" she shouted, as she grabbed Rose and walked out the front door.

I watched Emmett walk out behind them with a smirk on his face and had the urge to smack it right off.

Jesus, what the _fuck_ had I gotten myself into…?

* * *

**A/N: Those two crazy kids... *shakes head***

**As you can probably tell, this story was a little inspired by the movie "What Happens In Vegas..."**

**I _really_ hope you enjoyed this entry, because it was a blast to write!**

**I would love to continue this story eventually, so we will see what happenes.**

**I actualy think this has been my longest WitFit entry! So Yay! ; P**

**As always, I would love to hear your thoughts and comments!**

**Take care, and thanks so much for reading! 3**


	7. Late Night Call, April 6th

**A/N: Hey Lovelies!**

**Another long one! lol.**

**So, with today's WitFit, with a prompt this juicy, I had to write something angsty!**

**Hope you enjoy some heartfail and my Arseward!**

**As always, this story may be continued at a later date, so if you would like to see it continued, please leave me a review and let me know : )**

**As always, completely unedited! : )**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Idea Completion: **Your ex calls you.

* * *

'_Say you love me, say you love me then put it in a love song…'_

I groaned as I fumbled around my bedside table in the dark, trying to find my phone.

'_Say you want me, say you want me, then text me on my cell phone…__'_

God, I was going to _kill _Alice for changing my ring tone; again…

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

Hearing nothing, I repeated myself and was again met with complete silence.

I was one second away from abusing the person who obviously thought it was funny to prank call people in the middle of the night, when my breath caught in my throat.

"…Bella…?"

My heart constricted uncomfortably, as I started to hyperventilate.

_Why the fuck was he calling?_

I didn't have the strength to deal with him tonight, but just as I was about to hang up, I heard his voice float through the speakers…

"Bella, please. Please don't hang up…"

I sighed almost inaudibly, as I hugged the phone to my chest.

_What are you doing? Hang up! Just push that little red button and you can go back to sleep and pretend it never happened…_

I knew that was the right thing to do; I needed to hang up, now.

But a small, _a very small_, part of me was rejoicing.

This was the first time I had heard his voice in months, and though my chest was aching and I was having difficulty breathing, I knew that I would never hang up on him.

What can I say; at least I'm not a masochist in denial…

"Bella, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Why are you calling me, Edward?"

I heard him sigh and though I would never admit it to anyone but myself, it still hurt me somewhere deep inside to hear him pained or upset.

I reached over to turn my lamp on and glanced at the time.

"Jesus Edward, it's nearly three in the morning."

"I know, it's just… Well, I didn't know who else to call."

"How are you?" he asked, after a pause.

"Please, enough with the dilly dally, Edward. It's late and I've had a really bad fucking day, I just want to sleep. What do you want?"

"I guess I deserve that…" he sighed.

"Deserve what?"

"I deserve you're reluctance to talk to me."

I pinched my eyes shut and tried to rein in my anger.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than _reluctance_, Edward! Now, what did you call for?" I spat.

The line was silent for about a minute, and I was starting to fall back asleep when he finally spoke.

"My car broke down a few miles out of town and I was wondering if I could get a lift."

I couldn't even calm myself if I wanted to after that, all I could see was red.

"I'm sorry, let me get this straight. You call me, your ex fiancé at three in the morning, without so much as a text in the last three months, expecting me to drag myself out of bed to pick your sorry arse up?" I huffed, before something dawned on me.

"Wait, you're back in town?"

"Well, almost… As I said, I was on my way when my car broke down. Believe me, Bella; if there were anyone else to call, I would. You know I can't call my parents…"

"So you decide to call me… Good old, dependable Bella. I should have known that's all you would call me for, Edward…"

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella! It's just that… I was coming too…"

"Oh, I know Edward. Trust me, I know. You figured the doormat hadn't been used in a while, and you needed to wipe your feet on something? Well, fuck you Edward; I'm done being your doormat! I don't want to see or hear from you. Call a cab!" I yelled, as I hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

My breaths were coming in huffs and I knew if I didn't calm down I was going to have a panic attack. I closed my eyes and imagined being in my safe place; the meadow.

I could practically smell the scent of the flowers in bloom and could feel the soft leaves brushing against my skin as I ran my hands through the knee high grass.

It was sunny and warm, which was rare in Forks, so I decided to lay back and allow the sounds of the birds chirping and the stream nearby to wash over me.

It was so peaceful, here in my happy spot.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the sun must have gone behind the clouds…

But as I opened my eyes, I was met not by clouds, but by Edward's handsome face.

He was so fucking beautiful in that light that it physically hurt.

His hair shone an odd bronze colour; the gold and red hues blending in the sunlight.

His green eyes sparkled against his fair skin, and he gave me a heartbreaking smile that showed the two dimples I loved so much…

He reached for me and putting my hand in his, I felt that electricity hum between us…

I didn't realise I was crying until a loud sob ripped from my throat, and I opened my eyes to find myself back in my dark room.

I hugged my knees to my chest and cried in earnest.

_How could he do this to me? Why now?_

Considering I was already crying, I allowed myself to remember that fateful day just over three months ago…

"_I'm home!" I called, as I walked through the front door and closed it behind me._

_The house was unusually quiet, considering that it was Edward's day off…_

"_Edward, are you here?" I asked, as I hung my coat and threw my keys on the hall table._

"_In here…"_

_I walked into the living room to find Edward sitting on the couch; with his head in his hands and a suitcase on the floor next to him._

"_Is everything okay…?" I asked, as I started to walk towards him._

"_Stop, please stop," he said, and as he looked up, I could tell he had been crying. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and his voice was a little nasally._

"_Edward, baby, what's wrong?"_

_My hands were itching to comfort him, but he held up his hand, signalling me to stop._

"_Bella… I think I need some space…" he whispered._

"_What?" I said, hoping that my ears hadn't caught what he had said._

"_It's just that… Everything is going so fast, Bella! I feel like I'm on the world's fastest rollercoaster ride that I didn't pay for. I mean, I've only just turned twenty-one and I have got college, this demanding job that I'm still unsure if it's what I want to do with my life, I have a mortgage, a fiancé, and now a baby on the way? I couldn't even legally drink until a few weeks ago, and yet I have all of this responsibility…" _

"We _have this responsibility, Edward, we are in this together. I know it's scary, I'm scared too, but we'll be fine if we stick together…"_

"_No Bella, you're not listening, I didn't _want_ this… I wanted to be a normal young adult, you know? Go to frat parties, have drunken nights with friends, have _fun_… I feel like my life has fast forwarded ten years in a month," he cried, as he yanked at his hair._

"_What are you saying, Edward? Are you saying that you don't _want_ this anymore? You don't want _us_?" I asked, emphasising the 'us' by placing my hands over my stomach._

"_I don't know Bella; I don't know _what_ I want right now. We should have been more careful…"_

"_Well, it's not like I climbed on top and got myself pregnant, Edward…"_

"_I know that!" he hissed as he paced the living room, my eyes watching every move he made like a hawk._

"_I need some space, Bella. I feel like I'm suffocating here! I'm going away for a little while; try and get my head straight."_

_I felt all of the air disappear from my lungs at the same moment my legs gave way, as I fell to the floor._

"_Bella!" I heard his voice, but it sounded so far away, like he was at the other end of a very long tunnel._

"_Bella, breathe… Just breathe."_

_I took a few deep breaths and surely enough, the black spots that were clouding my vision began to clear._

_I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears as he crouched beside me._

"_What are you saying? You don't love me anymore?" _

"_Oh, Bella, no… I love you! I just need some time to clear my head," he replied, as he stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb._

"_How long will you be gone?"_

"_I'm not sure, angel. Could be as short as a week, could be longer."_

"_Will you come back?" I whispered._

_He averted his gaze to the floor, as he gathered me in his arms and placed me on the couch._

"_If you need anything angel, anything at all, make sure you call my parents. I'll call them from the road and tell them what's going on," he said, as he placed a kiss on my forehead, and then one on my stomach._

_It didn't escape my attention that he had not answered the question and I openly sobbed as he walked over to his suitcase and picked it up._

"_Take care of yourself, of both of you. I love you, Bella, always. You are my world, never forget that. I just, I can't do this right now." _

_He placed a soft, tender kiss on my lips before he walked to the front door._

"_Edward, please… Please don't do this!" I cried as his hand reached for the door handle._

_He paused for a moment before turning back to give me a sad smile and walked out the door, effectively closing the door to the house and my heart behind him…_

I was brought out of the memory by the beeping of my phone.

Sighing, I stood and plodded over to pick up my phone from the floor.

As I walked back to the bed, I checked the message and saw it was from Edward, and opening, I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks.

'_I love you, my angel. I'm sorrier than you will ever know…'_

I stood in the middle of my room, unsure of what to do.

Undeniably, I still loved Edward, and even thought he broke my heart, I could never fully hate him.

I had a decision to make…

I could either be petty, and leave him stranded until morning, or, I could be the bigger person here and help an _ex_ in need.

Sighing, I threw on my slippers and a coat as I trudged down the stairs. Grabbing my keys, I left the house and jumped in the car.

Starting the car, I internally scowled at myself for being a pushover.

As there was only one main road in and out of Forks, I turned out of the driveway and started the drive to Edward.

I knew this was a very bad idea, but at the very least, maybe I could finally get some answers and the closure from him that I was desperately seeking…

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what did we think og Arseward? He's an arse, right? lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**May make for an interesting story, yes? No?**

**Thanks for reading lovelies! Please leave me some love and let me know what you think! Xox**


	8. Have You Ever Seen The Rain? April 8th

**A/N: Hey Lovelies!**

**So, this is a little short by my standards, but i'm completely buggered as today was my first day back at work in over 5 weeks...**

**Just wanted to write something... **

**Blame the emo music that was on my Ipod on the way home... lol.**

**As always, completely unedited.**

**Hope you like! : )**

* * *

**_OH! _I posted my entry for the 'Fun With Your Clothes On Contest'. **

**The story is on my profile - it's called _'The Adventures of Wing Girl and the Lipstick Lounge' - _and as everything with me, it is a little unconventional...**

**I have taken quite a liking to femmeslash recently, so I decided that's what I'd write for the contest. It's a BellaxAlice One-Shot that _will_ be continued after the contest. ****I'm still undecided in which direction I want to take it, but it will be continued. **

**Please, if you have a chance, _please_ give it a go? I would love to hear your opinions : )**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language (as always, lol)

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt** - 'Rain'

* * *

"Come _On_… Fuck!" I screamed, as I hit fisted the window.

If I weren't such a bitch, I'd punch it hard enough to break the fucking glass and get it over with!

I wouldn't be standing here, on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, in amidst the worst storm to hit Forks in over fifty years, staring at my keys locked in my fucking rental car.

I guess, you could argue that it was my fault; it was as though Mother Nature was laughing her arse off at me.

I had pulled over, as I was _busting_ to piss.

Literally, my bladder was about to burst.

So I guess I could see the irony…

I had pissed on one of Mother Nature's children, and now, she was pissing on me…

And when I say pissing, I mean _really_ pissing; the **rain** was so heavy that I literally couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

I was soaked through and trembling so violently from the cold that my bones were starting to ache.

I reached for my back pocket, praying to whoever was listening, that even in the storm I still had reception. But when my hands came up empty, I screamed at the top of my lungs in frustration.

My fucking cell was _warm_ and _cosy_ in my fucking car!

As deafening thunder cracked around me, I could see only two options…

One, I could try to find a rock or something of similar weight to smash the window, and have to fork out shitloads of money to pay the rental company for the window and water damage, _or_…

I could wait it out to see if anyone drove past and would give me lift.

I squinted, trying to shield my eyes from the water as I tried to figure out my location.

I realised after a minute that no matter how much I surveyed the area, I would never know where the hell I was.

_This_ is what you get for trying to do something nice…

I hadn't been to Forks in twelve years. I hated the boring _hick_ town with a passion.

I used to come here for a month every summer holidays, but finally put my foot down when I was ten. Since then Charlie, my dad, had been coming to vacation with me in Arizona, all through high school and continued to do so on my college breaks.

That is, until this year…

I had received a phone call from my dad last week saying that he was too sick to visit me this year.

Honestly, I had never known my dad to be sick _ever_, so when he said he still wanted to see me, I had begrudgingly agreed.

I loved my dad, and as much as I hated this god-awful place, I didn't want to not see him for another twelve months…

So, here we are back to the present, with me in the process of catching hypothermia.

Fucking brilliant.

With my bank account as dismal as it was, I knew I couldn't afford to pay for the repairs to the rental, so that left me only one option – I had no choice to sit and wait.

Sighing audibly, I slid to the ground with my back flush with the car as I emptied my pockets, trying to find _anything_ that would help me pick the lock.

Sadly, all I found were some loose dollar bills, a chap stick and my lighter.

Where the fuck was _MacGyve_r when you needed him…?

Frustrated, I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes, trying to think of something to pass the time and keep my mind off the stiffening of my fingers in the cold.

I sung every nursery rhyme I could remember, but as I reached the second verse of _'London Bridge'_ I felt my body tense up and I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

The dark sky lit up as a bolt of lightening came plummeting towards the earth and then everything happened in slow motion…

Before I could even register how close that bolt was, it had hit the car behind me.

Sparks flew from the metal and for a moment, it was more beautiful than any fireworks display I had ever seen; until I felt the pain.

It shot up my spine from my head down to down to my toes and the pain was so intense I was certain my head would explode.

This was it; I was going to die…

As I waited for my life to flash before my eyes, I knew that I should start to panic.

So many things in my life were going to remain unfinished and unsaid. But before I could dwell on them, I was suddenly swamped with an overwhelming sense of peace…

Whereas I was freezing only moments ago, I was now filled with the warmest light imaginable; comparable only to laying on warm sand on a hot summer's day…

I was completely content as the light swamped me, overtaking all of my senses that I barely registered the deafening crack of the thunder in my ears, as the light swallowed me whole and I effortlessly floated away...

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... Haha! Would "I hoped you enjoyed" be the right sentiment...? lol.**

**As always, I have a few ideas for this one, so may be continued, either as a story or as another WitFit later on.**

**Probably not one of my best, but at least it's _something_... : )**

**Leave me some love, my lovelies! *kisses***

**Can I just say, to those of you who not only actually read these WitFits, but who leave me the most lovely and encouraging reviews, thank you so-fucking-much! **

**To know that you guys actually enjoy these... writings, that are all me is such an overwhelming feeling! You literally bring tears my eyes and smiles to my heart, thank you *hugs and kisses***

**Much love, and as always, thanks for reading my insane writings and ideas : )**


	9. Wedding Dress, May 4th

**A/N: Hi Lovelies! **

**So, as I was so fail last momth, here we are at the start of another month's WitFit Prompts! : )**

**This is the longest WitFit I have written to date. It's actually the length of a one-shot... lol. **

**How I came up with this story from the following prompt is beyond me...**

**This is out of my element. It's an Eclipse Canon story that goes AU. It takes place in the clearing after the Cullens and the Wolfpack have destroyed the newborns and Victoria. Picks up halfway through the conversation between Jane, Edward and Carlisle.**

**I actually cried writing this (damn girly hormones) so I really hope you like it... : )**

**As always this is completely unedited. Hope you enjoy : ) **

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language (as always, lol)

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Idea Completion: **You buy a wedding dress.

* * *

"Bella, you're so lucky… These are all so exquisite," Chelsea breathed, as she ran her hands along the rows of satin and lace.

"Why don't you wear them then," I mumbled, continuing to gaze out of the window.

Volterra really was a beautiful city in the summer sun and from my top floor window I was able to take in its full beauty.

The last time I had been here was under incredibly different circumstances. I had been so certain of my impeding death – either by my own hands or the Volturi – that I had noticed nothing of my surroundings. My sole thought had been on reaching and saving Edward in time.

_Edward…_

The ache in my chest flared to life and had me hunched over my knees in pain, gasping for breath.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Not trusting my own voice, I briefly made eye contact and nodded.

_You need to hold it together!_

I closed my eyes and attempted to calm myself and control my breathing.

I envisioned myself in a completely black room – no windows, no scenery, and no sound.

I chose black because it was neutral and represented nothingness – it was the only imagery that was 'safe' now.

Gone were the days of daydreaming of sunlit meadows, of bronze, un-kept hair swaying in the breeze. Gone were the thoughts of the big white house filled with family with the caring, golden eyes. Gone were the images of police cruisers, fishing trips and warm soda cans in a makeshift garage…

No memories were safe for me anymore; they were just too painful.

"I really like this one Bells."

I flinched at the familiar nick name but quickly regained my composure – I needed to remember why I was here…

*flashback*

_I felt as though I were watching a tennis match before me as my head moved back and fourth between the three vampires in front of me. They were speaking so fast it was hard to keep up._

"_Of course," Carlisle answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."_

_I knew from the expression on Jane's face that she would never agree to that – she was a sadistic little thing… I knew she was disappointed that none of the Cullen's had been lost in the battle, and that she would never pass up an opportunity to inflict pain on another._

"_We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me . . ." Suddenly, her eyes were on me again, and her cherubic face dimpled. "Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."_

_I felt my skin erupt in goose bumps as an icy shiver ran down my spine._

"_The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."_

_I felt a small glimmer of hope as Jane's smile faded, but it quickly disintegrated the moment I saw that familial gleam in her eyes._

"_Whether the date has been set or not is irrelevant. She is still human."_

_I looked up at Edward in confusion and watched his jaw clench as he struggled to keep his composure._

"_Alice told you, the date has been set, Jane," he said through gritted teeth._

"_And Caius told you not to delay her change. He warned you that we would be visiting and that the Volturi does _not_ give second chances."_

_Watching the sly smile creep over her lips I couldn't help but notice how young she looked in that moment; nothing more than a teenager on a power trip._

_But regardless of how she appeared, the menace in her voice made my blood run cold._

"_I have my orders, the human comes with us."_

"_Edward?" Carlisle asked and I felt Edward's hand grip my waist tightly, almost painfully._

"_This was Aro's plan all along. I saw in Volterra that he was curious about the gift Bella would wield as no one has ever been able to block him, let alone a human. I just didn't see how desperately he wanted to covet her as his own. He was culling our coven one way or another today. He knew that if the newborns didn't destroy us, we would fight to protect Bella at all cost."_

_Jane skipped back and fourth grinning, clearly enjoying herself._

"_As I'm in a generous mood today, I'll make you a deal. You want to save this newborn so desperately?" she asked gesturing to Bree. "Keep her, she's yours; think of her as a peace offering. Just give me the girl and we can all go home happy," Jane stated, her voice dripping with fake sweetness._

"_Over my dead body," Edward snarled, as he pushed me behind him and crouched defensively._

"_Edward," Carlisle pleaded placing a hand on his shoulder that Edward immediately shrugged off._

"_Jane, please. From what Edward and Alice have told me, Aro was quite happy to allow us some leverage to get things in order. But, I understand that you have orders and if Aro rules that Bella is to be changed immediately, then so be it – I will make the change tonight myself. Please, allow me to extend an invitation to all of you to stay in our home tonight and witness the transformation first hand."_

_I could tell by his pleading tone and facial expression that he knew his offer would be useless._

"_It was nice to meet you, Carlisle - I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we  
meet again . . . Felix?" Jane said, as she stepped to the side._

_My whole body shut down in fear as I watched Felix walk towards me. _

Oh god, this was really happening…

_He smiled and winked as he continued his advance and I honestly couldn't tell whether it was supposed to be sinister or reassuring._

_I looked eyes with Edward, trying to tell him one last time that I loved him._

_Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I closed my eyes and squeezed Edward's hand with all my might, before releasing and letting my hand fall at my side._

_The feeling of loss after breaking contact was crushing, and it took all I had not to cry, as I knew that if I showed weakness now I would pay for it later._

_Just as I was praying to whoever was listening to look after and protect my loved ones, a booming feral snarl echoed around the clearing. I opened my eyes in shock to see Edward poised as he leapt at Felix._

"_Edward no!" I screamed, but it was too late._

_Not even a second later Edward was on the ground, writhing in pain. His face was contorted in agony but there was a different pain in his eyes as he tried to reach for me._

_I felt a sob rip through my chest but as I took a step toward him I was abruptly pushed to the side as Alice rushed past to crouch in front of me._

_I could nothing but openly sob as she snarled viciously before launching herself at Felix._

_In the time that it had taken me to blink, Alice fell abruptly to the floor and was as still as stone. A primal snarl ripped from Jasper's chest as he and Emmett both lunged, only to end up in the same position as Alice. _

_Unlike Edward who was thrashing in agony, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were completely still and I rushed to their side in panic._

"_Alice," I whispered as I cradled her head in my hands, trying to get her to look at me, but she did not move. Her eyes were staring straight ahead in an unfocussed way, as though she was seeing nothing at all…_

"_Alice!" _

_Was there a power I wasn't aware of that could destroy a Vampire with a mere look?_

_I searched the meadow frantically, taking in the horrified faces of Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, who were still standing over Bree, before proceeding to make eye contact with the four horsemen._

_Jane had a sadistic smile on her face that indicated that she indeed was enjoying herself._

_In fact, all four of the guard were smiling, clearly enjoying their power._

"_Stop, please. Enough," I sobbed, deciding that Felix was the safest to plead to._

"_I'll go with you right now, no arguments, just please let then go."_

_After what seemed like a lifetime, the gleam in Jane's eyes faded as she broke eye contact with Edward and turned to me._

"_Please Jane, take me. But I need your word that none of the Cullen's will be harmed once I leave with you."_

"_Bella, no! I won't allow it!" Edward cried, as he crouched again preparing to strike._

_I stood and made my way over to him, placing a hand on his cheek as I looked at Jane for confirmation._

"_You were the only one I was ordered to come for. You have our word that none of your 'family' will be harmed," she replied with a fake smile plastered to her face, and I had no choice but to believe her._

"_Edward please, I won't allow any member of my family die for my mistakes; and they were mine. _I _was the one who hounded you for your secret, _I _was the one who wouldn't take no for an answer," I said, as I knelt down in front of him, taking his face between my hands._

"_And _I _was the one who didn't care… I knew you were different Edward and I fell in love with you anyway. And when I did find out what you were, I didn't care. It was _my_ choice Edward, it always has been and I see that now. I could have left you a thousand times by now, run away when it got too much or too dangerous, but I haven't. I knew the rules and the risks but it didn't matter. Nothing matters more to me than you. The short time that we have been together has been the best years of my life, Edward. You saw me when I was invisible and brought me to life. You gave me the greatest love the world has ever known and a family who accepted me; regardless of the danger I was putting them in. I'm the one who has broken the rules Edward, and I will not let anyone else take my punishment."_

_I leant in and pressed my lips to his, breathing in his scent one last time and committing it to memory._

"_I love you, Edward; I'll love you for as long as I live. You're it for me and I'm honestly sorry that I ever made you doubt that. You're my mate," I sobbed as I desperately tried to regain my composure. _

"_Please take care of Charlie for me; he will need you more than you know. Please don't hate yourself; I will never regret you or our time together. And my answer is yes, Edward. I wanted nothing more than to be Mrs Bella Cullen. I love you, forever," I whispered as I stole one final kiss._

_I heard Esme sobbing as I stood and walked over to Felix. _

"_You promised no Cullen's would be harmed," I said to Jane, motioning to Alice, Jasper and Emmett who were still frozen solid on the ground._

"_Alec," Jane said, and in the time it took for me to look in Alec's direction, the three of them were once again on their feet._

"_Bella," Alice sobbed, as she ran to me and crushed me to her._

"_I love you Alice, thank you. Thank you for fighting for Edward and I before anyone else, even Edward."_

_Alice sobbed as she held me to her._

"_Everything will be fine, I love you," she whispered._

_Alice took a step back and fled to Jasper's side, sobbing into his shoulder._

_I glanced back at the man who would forever hold my heart to see his head aimed at the ground and his shoulders shaking gently as Esme wrapped her arms around him._

"_I trust you will take care of… _that?_" Jane inquired, motioning towards Bree, who was still curled up in a ball on the ground._

_Carlisle nodded as his sad eyes met mine and I could offer nothing more than a weak smile in return._

"_Well I think that's all then. Carlisle, it was a pleasure. I'll be sure to let Aro know of your hospitableness. Please feel free to visit any time," Jane said smiling as she turned on her heel and walked towards the tree line, not even waiting for a response._

"_Your chariot, me' lady…" Felix stated, as he held out his arms._

_Normally I would have laughed at his humour, but not today._

_I nodded and braced myself as he picked me up in his arms, and I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck to hold on._

_As Felix followed Jane's lead, I looked over my shoulder one last time to see Edward's head snap up and his eyes meet with mine. The pain behind tore my heart to shreds as I openly sobbed his name repeatedly, telling him that I loved him, knowing he could hear me._

_I maintained eye contact until we reached the tree line and my view was obscured by the forest. I finally allowed myself to cry in earnest as the pain ripped through my body. I started to feel dizzy and welcomed the impending darkness._

_As it dragged me under, I heard the voice that would haunt my memories and dreams for the rest of eternity._

"_BELLA...!"_

"Bella, are you alright? Bella?"

I was brought out of my memories by Chelsea gently tapping me on the shoulder.

It had been two months since that day in the clearing, and for weeks when I first arrived, it was all I thought about. Aro had assured me that he had kept his word and that the Cullen's were all still in one piece, but I honestly didn't trust a word that came out of his mouth. He was like the serpent in the story of Adam and Eve, telling me whatever it was I wanted to hear in order for me to obey his wishes.

I also worried about my dad, what had they told him?

That I was dead?

Had they had a closed casket funeral for me?

My chest ached at the thought.

For a month I replayed Alice's words repeatedly, wondering if there was a cryptic message in them?

How had she known everything would be alright?

Had she had a vision and saw that things would be fine? Or was she just saying it to placate me?

I was beginning to think it was the latter, as I had received no correspondence from them.

I discreetly discarded my tears as I turned to face her, giving her my attention.

"I said that I really like this one, what do you think?"

Forcing a smile to my face, I stood and walked over to where Chelsea was holding up an ivory dress. There was denying it was stunning, but being a wedding gown for one of the soon-to-be Volturi guard, I wouldn't have expected anything less than perfection.

Aro had told me repeatedly that he had spared no expense for my 'wedding'.

The dress was a strapless, empire line dress made of satin and chiffon and had rows of diamonds along the bust line, both above and below.

It was stunning, but to me it was nothing more than a straight jacket, tying me to Aro and the guard. This was how he had planned to 'keep' me, by marrying me off to a high ranking guard member.

It was a typical arranged marriage, and I had no idea who my 'ball and chain' would be until I stepped foot on that aisle.

Aro had stated that whoever their final decision was would be a lucky man indeed, as they were not only taking a wife, but also a snack – as I was to be turned on my wedding night by my 'husband'.

"So, you like it?" Chelsea asked uncertainly.

"It's perfect, i'll take this one," I lied smoothly, plastering a grin on my face.

Chelsea squealed in delight as she dragged me and the dress towards the bathroom.

Times like this she reminded me so much of Alice, and as she sat me down in front of the mirror, I felt a sad smile on my lips.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride, Bella."

"Thanks Chelsea," I whispered as I stared at my lifeless reflection in the mirror.

Of course I would be a beautiful bride, what other choice did I have?

* * *

**A/N: So... What did you think? Did you like? Do you hate me? lol.**

**I worked really hard on this, and as Canon is not my comfort zone, I would love to hear what you thought please, if you have the time?**

**Thank you so much for reading. Much love. Xox**


	10. The Good Samaritan, May 5th

**A/N: Hey Lovelies!**

**So, with a prompt this good, I HAD to write an entry. And you all know how much I love my Darkwards... ; )**

**Another longish one, couldn't help myself. I wrote this in about an hour.**

**This one is rated M. No lemons, but our Darkward has very little control... *sigh***

**As always this is completely unedited. Hope you enjoy : ) **

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s): **Language and Adult Themes.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Scenario: **You're walking down the street, minding your own business, when you hear two people fighting in the distance. As you get closer, you see it's a woman fighting with who you assume is her boyfriend. He seems intimidating and you fear for her safety, but also yours if you get involved. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

God, I hated these late night classes. They were the reason I was currently walking down a dead quiet street in Port Angeles at near midnight to get to my truck.

Of course, being the Police Chief's daughter, I wasn't completely defenceless – I was currently holding the can of pepper spray so tightly in my hands that I could see my knuckles turning white.

I hated walking by myself in the dark.

Ever since I was a child my dad, Charlie had told me horror stories of women being abducted or worse and that I should never be alone at night.

But right now, I had no choice.

I had moved back to Forks two months ago to look after said father, as he had recently been diagnosed with cancer. Luckily they had caught it early, mainly because of my hounding for him to go and see a doctor, but the chemotherapy courses were gruelling. He was constantly tired and weak and was having a hard time taking care of both him and the house. Of course he had a nurse come to the house three times a week for blood tests etc, but it wasn't her job to take care of the domestic duties so I decided to move back home and help out until he was back on his feet.

At first, he was adamant that he would not accept any help from me, but as his strength and energy levels depleted, he finally gave in and let me help.

So nights were really the only time I had to myself. I had decided to put my college course on hold for now, and was currently taking night writing courses three nights a week. Not only would they count for extra credit, but the helped keep my mind active.

As I neared my truck, I was startled by a woman's scream and without thinking, I ran in the direction of the sound.

After about two minutes of running, I was standing in the entrance of alleyway and saw a woman arguing with a man.

She appeared younger than me, maybe seventeen and he appeared about the same age, but something about them seemed off.

At first I thought he must have been her boyfriend and they were just having a 'lovers tiff', but as he moved towards her I knew that wasn't the case.

Her hands were up in front of her, pleading for him not to hurt her as she threw her purse on the ground in an offer.

The man looked down at the bag and laughed, obviously it wasn't his intention to rob her.

I knew it was wrong as this man clearly wasn't friendly, but my heart skipped a beat upon hearing his laugh; it was almost melodic.

I watched frozen as he continued to advance towards her, and she in turn backed up until there was no else to go – he had cornered her until her back was flat against he bricks.

As he placed his hand around her throat, instead of being petrified, I found myself in awe of how fluid his movements were, he was so graceful.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone about this, I swear," the girl pleaded through her sobs, and my heart broke for her.

I continued to watch as he leaned her head to the side, skimming his nose along her collarbone.

Now I was scared.

I was petrified for this girl who had probably never done anything wrong in her life, apart from being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but could I intervene?

Would her fate be replaced with mine?

"I'm truly sorry," the man whispered and as my ears registered the sound, my feet moved forward of their own accord.

In that moment, my safety wasn't important; I needed to help this girl.

I was a Police Chief's daughter after all…

"Hey Sammy, are you alright?" I called as I increased my pace down the alleyway.

"I went looking for you after class, but you'd already left."

I watched as the girls eyes opened in shock and fresh tears spilled onto her cheeks – she knew I was trying to help her.

"This girl has no idea who you are, and I think it best if you leave," the man replied, not even lifting his gaze to look at me.

"She obviously doesn't know you either," I said as I came to a stop about five feet away from him, discreetly lifting the lid on my pepper spray.

"I'm armed, so you'd best leave before I call the police."

The light was better in the alley and from this distance I saw one side of his lips turn to a smile before he turned to look at me.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as I took him in and if I could only use two words to describe him, they would have been unearthly beautiful.

From his chiselled jaw line to his defined cheek bones, his perfectly straight nose to even proportioned lips, from his sculpted brow to his perfectly dishevelled bronze hair; everything about his was perfect.

That is, until I reached his eyes – they were the most disconcerting colour I had ever seen, and just looking at them sent shivers down my spine.

Those blood red eyes meant danger, and my in instincts were screaming at me to spray him in the face with my spray and run.

Unfortunately, the logical part of my brain had left the building and I stayed put, listening to the stupid part of my brain that was convinced that something about him called to me.

"I have never met a human who has looked me directly in the eyes and stood their ground – you obviously have a death wish," he stated, as he raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"I'm not scared of you."

I had intended for it to sound confident but it came out as nothing more than a whisper.

The man threw his head back and laughed in earnest, and it was like church bells to my ears.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said shaking his head as he stopped laughing.

"Run along home girl, your life has been spared."

Obviously the girl thought it was a trick and didn't budge.

"Run, _now_, before I change my mind." His voice was so icy that it turned my blood cold.

The girl took off down the alleyway, screaming thank you to me without looking back, and after a few seconds she was gone and I was left alone with this gorgeous, dangerous man.

He folded his arms across his chest as he began to pace circles around me.

"On some level I am impressed. Most humans would have just kept walking, not willing to put themselves in danger for a complete stranger. Yet you did, why is that?"

"My dad is a Police Chief, but even if he wasn't, I am not the kind of person who can just walk away seeing someone in trouble. I had no choice," I was proud of myself from keeping the shaking out of my voice, even though it was controlling my body.

"Oh, but you did have a choice. You still could have looked the other way and continued home. You have a pure soul and that is so rare these days. Trust me, I know," he mused again until he abruptly stopped his movements in front of me.

"What are you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What are you thinking, right at this very moment?" he asked again, this time placing his hand around my throat.

"I'm thinking that no one will be left to look after my father if this ends badly. He has cancer and I'm the only family he has. I'm worried that he won't make it through this."

I couldn't keep the emotions at bay as I openly sobbed.

"You are the most remarkable human I have ever met. Most humans, in their last moments have completely selfish thoughts only of themselves. But you… You are a rare soul."

He leant in and ran his nose along the skin that bas uncovered above my collarbone. My fear levels spiked, but they were laced with something else. Feeling his nose skim across my flesh was strangely erotic, and I found my self insanely aroused.

"Your scent is delectable, like freesias. Think something else and tell me," he said in an excited tone, as this were a game.

It hadn't escaped my notice that he had chosen the word 'human' to describe me.

Did that mean that he somehow wasn't?

"I'm thinking that although I hated Forks, I will miss the lushness of the grass, the rain hitting my roof lulling me into sleep at night and the smell of moss on the trees."

"Forks? What is your name" he questioned, as he released my neck and walked around behind me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and as he pulled me to him, I felt his evident arousal pressed firmly into my back.

I felt my heart rate increase and in turn my breathing also picked up.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I stated without consciously making the decision to speak.

"Bella, such a fitting name. I find you fascinating, Bella Swan. You are stunningly beautiful for a human, and clearly I find you attractive," he stated, as he rubbed his arousal against me in confirmation. "And I am clearly frustrated, as your thoughts are fascinating and I can't hear them. Together with your kind soul, you are the most interesting… being I have met in years. You surprised me, and I am rarely caught by surprise. I find myself at a crossroads. Your scent is maddening its so mouth watering, but it would be a waste to dispose of the first person who blocks me."

He leant in and ran his tongue along my jaw line and down my neck and I felt a vibration in his chest as he continued his path.

I felt myself lean into his touch and although his skin and tongue were unnaturally cold, his touch sent shivers of another kind over my body. He moved his head to my other side and trailed open mouthed kisses across my collarbone and up my throat. His scent surrounded me as his soft hair tickled my face. He was overwhelming all of my senses and I felt myself become wet with arousal.

I felt him smile against my neck and as he pulled away I whimpered from the loss of contact.

"You must have an angel on your shoulder, Bella Swan," he said as he placed his palm over my erratically beating heart.

My eyes closed on their own accord as his breath fanned across my skin.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

A breeze whipped my hair around my face and my eyes flew open to find he was gone.

Absentmindedly, I moved my hands to my neck, feeling how cool my skin still felt from his touch.

My mind was foggy and I let myself sag against the brick wall in front of me.

What had just happened?

Was it real?

My brain told me no, but I could still smell his scent in my hair and I knew that it had.

"_I'll see you soon."_

My heart rate increased at his last words.

I had no idea of who he was. He hadn't told me anything about himself, only asked questions about me. So I had no idea of his name of where he lived.

All I was that he was dangerous, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

No one had ever stirred in me the feelings he had created, and I knew with every fibre of me being that I wanted to see him again; I needed to see him again.

I had no idea how to find him but hopefully I wouldn't have to – hopefully he would find me. And I would be waiting.

* * *

**A/N: So, I really hope you liked this one, I love writing Darkward : )**

**Speaking of Darkwards, the update for Bella and The Beast is almost complete and that will be posted soon.**

**As always, there is a very real possibility that this story will be continued. I quite liked this idea, so please let me know if you would to see it continued.**

**I'd love to hear what you thought, so please leave me a review if you enjoyed.**

**Thanks so much for reading, much love Xox.**


	11. The Stranger, July 5th

**A/N: Before we start - IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE REGARDING FIC UPDATES! I NEED YOUR OPINION PLEASE!**

**Ok, hey there Lovelies! **

**I know, it's been a while for the WitFits, but as I wasn't online at all last month, I took a break, but, i'm back! : )**

**This is the LONGEST WitFit i've ever written. To say it's different would be an understatement, and I really hope you like it!**

**As always, completely un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine, lol.**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** T? K? NFI, I have never had a rating lower than M before! Haha!

**Warning(s): **Language and Adult Themes.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

**Prompt: ****Dialogue Flex:** "Did you see that?" he asked.

* * *

"Edward, Edward! Did you hear that?"

I felt something cold push on my bare chest and immediately flinched away from it.

"Edward, wake the fuck up!"

This time it was a slap, and I jumped out of bed as the sound reverberated around my room.

It was still dark, and as my eyes adjusted I looked over to my bedside clock to look at the time; four in the morning.

"Alice, what the fuck are you doing? Can't you see what time it is?" I yelled.

She rushed towards me and placed a hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me.

"Be quiet and watch your language!" she scolded, as she nodded toward my five year old son Anthony, who was cuddled up at the end of my bed.

I had unexpectedly had to cover the late shift at the hospital tonight and had asked my sister Alice would she mind baby sitting Anthony for me, as it was too short notice to arrange for a sitter. Luckily she agreed, and as I had arrived home later than planed, Alice had just stayed the night in the spare room.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked, though it was muffled as Alice's hand was still firmly clamped over my mouth.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but was silenced as a bright beam of light shone past my bedroom window.

Anthony gasped and huddled closer to the stuffed rabbit he was clutching in his arms.

"**Did you see that?" he asked.**

I was about to nod in affirmation when I heard the smashing of glass downstairs.

My adrenaline kicked in as I pried Alice's fingers away and made a run for my safe at the bottom of my closet.

"Alice, I want you and Anthony to stay here and call 911. I'm going downstairs to see what's going on. Lock the door behind me," I said, as I ejected the clip in my handgun to make sure it was loaded, before reloading it and switching the safety off.

"Edward, we should just wait for the police to arrive," Alice said, as something else was smashed downstairs.

"Alice, it might be nothing… It could just be a rodent that came through the chimney. I'm just going to have a look. Now, make sure this door stays locked, do you understand?"

Alice nodded in response as she placed her cell phone to her ear.

"You stay here with Aunt Alice, little man, okay?"

Anthony, whose eyes were now wide with fear simply nodded as he latched on to Alice's leg.

"Be careful," Alice whispered as I reached for the door handle.

I winked at her and as I closed the door behind me and heard the door lock.

"Yes, I need the police please. I think someone is breaking in downstairs…"

I heard Alice's voice fade as I slowly made my way down the stairs.

I could hear the crunching of glass, as though someone was walking over it with heavy feet, and I raised my gun to my chest.

Now, I was no police officer or Olympic shooter, but I had been shooting since I was a teenager, as my dad and I used to go to the firing range to practice for hunts during school holidays; so I was comfortable handling a gun and was a pretty damn good shot.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a muffled curse that sounded female – so I guess there were no rodents after all...

Peeking my head around the corner, I saw a dark figure bent over the drawers in the kitchen, and watched as one by one, the contents of the drawers was thrown onto the floor.

Bracing myself and the gun, I reached over and flipped the kitchen light on. The figure froze as I rounded the corner and aimed my gun at her chest.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I saw the fear cross her features as she scanned the area, presumably searching for an exit.

I took a few steps closer and watched her in turn take the same amount of steps backwards, until she was flush with the refrigerator and I saw the panic in her eyes as she realized that she was boxed in.

Under the lights of the kitchen, I was able to get a better look at the intruder and was truly shocked at what I saw – she was so young…

Not that I was old by any means, as I was only twenty-five, but this girl couldn't have been a day over eighteen, and to say that she was attractive would have been an understatement. Even with the dark shadows under her eyes, her messy brown hair that hung limply on her shoulders and her hollow cheeks, she was beautiful. She was incredibly thin, so thin in fact, that I could see her collarbones poking through her thin cotton t-shirt and her brown eyes appeared flat and lifeless, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was attracted to her.

"The police are on their way, so it might look better if you tell me why you are here. Are you looking for drugs? Money?"

I watched her eyes widen in fear as her she squatted against the fridge and wrapped her arms around her tiny body as she began to shake uncontrollably. And even though _she_ was the one who had broken in to _my_ house, I suddenly I felt like a complete asshole.

I took a step closer but immediately stopped mid step as I watched her eyes hone in on the gun as she began to shake even more.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, as I placed the gun on the counter next to me and placed my hands in the air. Call me stupid or naïve, but I didn't want to scare her. And even if it were a ploy to get me to put the gun away, she looked so small and fragile huddled in my kitchen that I had no doubt I would be able to overpower her if the need arose.

Still with my palms up, I took a step forward and crouched to my knees, so that we were almost at eye level. The shaking didn't cease, but it didn't increase either, so I took it as a good sign.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping that we could get some form of communication going, but much to my disappointment, she just kept her eyes locked to the ground.

Clearly frustrated, I ran my fingers through my hair trying to think of something, anything to say, and figured that if maybe I offered something of myself, she would reply.

"My name's Edward," I said, and I couldn't suppress the small smile as her head lifted and her doe like eyes connected with mine.

It was then that I noticed that there were crumbs on the sides of her mouth and on her chin and t-shirt and taking a quick inventory of the kitchen, the only things I could see was food wrappers.

Had she broken in simply because she was hungry…?

The girl was still watching me intently and I took the moment to really look at her. The long-sleeved tee she was wearing was full of holes and it didn't appear as though she was wearing a bra. She was also wearing long pants that were covered in mud and her sneakers weren't faring that much better.

Was this poor girl homeless?

I noticed that she was also giving me the once over and I flushed as I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt, only pajama bottoms.

"What's your name?" I asked again, wanting to take the attention away from me and watched as an unfamiliar emotion passed over her face, was it shame?

I watched as she started to open her mouth, but no sound came. Her hand abruptly went to her throat as she made a slicing motion back and forth – was she trying to communicate?

I looked on as she continued to open her mouth as she shook her head and made the slicing action at her throat.

"You can't speak?" I asked gently, and my heart broke again as she shook her head and her eyes welled with tears.

I have no idea where it came from, but I was suddenly overcome with the urge to protect this girl. I had no idea who she was or where she came from, but something deep within me needed to make her safe.

I stood slowly and walked over to one of the bar stools and removed one of my hoodies. She was still shaking violently and though I wasn't sure if it was from the cool night air or the mention of the police before, it was the least I could do to be a gentleman, as I walked back to her and held it out in my hands.

"Please, take it, you look cold."

I saw the doubt in her features, as though she were unused to kindness and felt a pang of sadness in my heart.

I nodded and told her it was ok before she hesitantly reached out and took the hoodie from my grasp, before quickly wrapping it around herself. For a split second our skin connected and my eyes widened as a small jolt of electricity flowed between us.

It was inappropriate and completely caveman like, but I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was wearing something of mine. To my shock, she gave me a small smile in return and my entire being lit up like a fucking Christmas tree at the sight.

"Edward, is everything alright?" I watched as the girl's eyes widened and the shaking resumed and I internally cursed Alice.

"It's okay; I promise that no one will hurt you. Stay here and I'll be right back."

I walked to the foot of the stairs and saw Alice's head poking out of the bedroom door.

"The police will be here in less than two minutes, Edward. Are you hurt? What happened?

"I'm fine, Alice. Everything is fine. I'll be up in a few minutes, there's something we need to discuss."

Alice nodded before disappearing behind the door and I heard the lock click back in to place.

Turning, I made my way back to the kitchen wondering what on earth to do with the girl.

My heart clenched uncomfortably at the thought of sending her away, but she couldn't exactly stay here… Could she?

"That was just my sister, everything is…"

I stopped mid sentence as I stared at the empty spot in front of the refrigerator, where the girl had been huddled only minutes before.

Walking around the counter, I noticed that the gun was still there, as I made my over the broken glass to the back door and looked out into the night; she was gone.

Sighing, I walked back into the kitchen and saw that the hoodie I had lent her was placed on the breakfast bar, along with a scribbled note.

_I'm so sorry, Edward; I never meant to cause any damage._

_I will find a way to pay you back, I promise. I don't know how, but I will._

_Thank you for your kindness, it meant more than you will ever know. _

_I didn't deserve it, yet you gave it to me regardless. _

_I really am sorry._

_P.S. My name is Bella._

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, as I felt strangely empty now that I was no longer in her presence. It was odd, how I had only just met her, but had felt so protective of her.

I sighed as I read over her letter again and felt a small smile play on my lips.

Not that I wanted her money, but that was a good sign.

At least she would come back.

Bella would be back, hopefully sooner than later...

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Likey? No likey?**

**As always, there is a very real possibility that this story will be continued. I quite liked this idea, so please let me know if you would to see it continued.**

**Seriously, I have too many plot bunnies for my own good. I literally have three A4 pages with story ideas, plus my original fiction story i'm writing *frown* Haha.**

**Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed this. **

**Remember, reviews are love people! : )**

**Thanks so much for reading, much love! Xox**

**P.S. REMEMBER TO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND LET ME KNOW WHICH STORY YOU WANT UPDATED NEXT : )**


	12. The Vixen's Den, July 13th

**Hey there Lovelies! **

**So, this one was supposed to be longer, but this just seemed like a logical (teasing) place to stop... ; p**

**I really hope you like.**

**As always, this is completely un-beta'd and I own all mistakes! : )**

**Oh, important links and info at the bottom.**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** T? K? NFI, I usually don't do ratings below M! Haha!

**Warning(s): **Adult Themes.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

**Prompt: ********Word Prompt:** Burlesque

* * *

"Here we are, Eddie! Ta-da!" Emmett boomed, as he removed the blindfold that was covering my eyes.

Stepping out of the car I blinked at the bright lights as my eyes adjusted, and to say I was shocked to see where they had brought me ould be the understatement of the century…

"A _**Burlesque**_ club? Are you _insane_?" I managed to choke out, looking from Emmett to the club in front of me and back to Emmett.

"Well, I believe the common name nowadays is a _strip_ club, but hell-to-the-mother-fucking _yes_! Where else would we take you for your Bucks night, man?" Emmett laughed as he clapped me on the back.

I'm sure that my eyes were the size of saucers, still adamantly in shock, as I looked around the group of men standing around me looking for some sort of sign that this was an incredibly bad joke… But from the looks of excitement and mischievousness on their faces, I knew that it wasn't.

Hanging on to a fraction of hope, I looked to the one man I thought could save me.

"Jasper?"

"Sorry, man, don't look at me; wasn't my idea…" he said, as he held his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Well, how about we just head to a bar instead? I'm sure Alice would be happier with that idea?" I asked, with a look of absolute pleading in my eyes.

He looked at me hesitantly for a moment before dropping his eyes to the floor, suddenly fascinated with a bottle cap he was toeing on the pavement, and I knew that I had lost.

"Alice knows where we are, Edward. Actually, it was her and Emmett's idea. She made me promise to show you a 'good time'."

"Come on, Eddie, live a little! This is your last week as a single man. Let your hair down!" Emmett replied, as he tousled my hair with his giant hands and for once, I didn't have the energy to shove him away.

Raising my head, I eyed the sign in front of me that was flickering in bright pink letters.

_The Vixen's Den._

I let out a sigh in defeat as I followed Emmett's lead along the sidewalk.

I had told the guys weeks ago that I just wanted something small for my bachelor party; I believe my exact words were, 'something mundane'.

So, in a way, I wasn't surprised when we pulled up here, knowing that Emmett, of course, would disregard my wishes and do what he wanted regardless.

I had simply been mortified.

I wasn't the kind of man who went to these kinds of places. I had a respectable job and profession in editing, I had a lovely, yet modest home, and I had a fiancé at home waiting for me.

Actually, that wasn't quite true…

Jessica was currently attending her 'Hen's night', and knowing Lauren, I shuddered to think of where she was right now.

Thinking of Jessica brought a small smile to my face. We had met in high school when my family moved to Forks from Chicago, and for some unfathomable reason, we had clicked instantly; although we were complete opposites in every aspect. I was the school's new nerd and she was the cheerleading captain.

She hadn't let my shyness deter her though, as she had walked straight up to me in the cafeteria that first day and introduced herself. And we had been together ever since.

We had been exclusive all through high school, even attending the same college, and when we graduated, moving in and becoming engaged had seemed like the next logical step.

Jessica to me was comfort and consistence; she had always been there, and I knew that she always would be.

"Giddy up man, the shows are about to start!" Emmett boomed, as he shoved a wad of bills into the pocket of my jeans and shoved me towards the club's entrance.

_It's just one night, you can do this!_

I took a deep breath as I stepped through the doors and mentally prepared myself for what I imagined would be a long night ahead…

* * *

**_So... _what do you think? I know it's shorter than most of my entries, but I hope you liked it just the same.**

**And this is another plot bunny I have added to the collection... *sigh***

**OK, so, if you don't have me on Author alert or you haven't read it yet, I just wanted to let you know about a new one-shot I wrote for the Superhero Contest. It's called 'Behind the Shades' and is in my profile. It's a little quirky and different and I really hope you enjoy it if you decide to give it a read.**

**Remember, reviews are love people, so leave me some sugar? ; )**

**Thanks so much for reading, much love! Xox**


	13. The Accident, January 5th

**Hellllloooooo! (echo) No, your eyes aren't deceiving you, it is really me... lol. How are you Lovelies?**

**I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a fabulous New Year! xox**

**I know it's been a while, but i've been sick and really busy, got a new job and stuff... Not really excuses, I know, but i'm back now :)**

**I have some _VERY_ important information at the bottom, so if you could please read, it would really mean a lot to me.**

**As always, this is completely un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating:** T? K? NFI, I usually don't do ratings below M! Haha!

**Warning(s): **Hot Daddyward...? lol

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

**Prompt: Dialogue Flex********:** "Did you do this?" he asked.

* * *

I loved being outside at the start of spring. Everything was so bright and full of life; it was invigorating.

Usually, I dreaded the mile and a half walk to work, especially in winter as I was susceptible to the cold. But in spring? I lived for it.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Bella."

"Good morning George," I replied, as I approached my favorite vendor.

George had been selling coffee and small pastries for breakfast in this park for as long as I could remember; ever since I was a little girl.

"The usual this morning, Miss Bella?"

I nodded in response and smiled as he busied himself making my skinny cappuccino.

"Busy morning?"

"Not yet, although being the first day of spring, I'm expecting things to pick up later in the morning," George replied, as he sprinkled the chocolate powder over the top. The smell alone made my mouth water.

George passed me my coffee and I sipped at it greedily, being careful not to burn my tongue and sighed contentedly.

"Mmm, perfect as always, George. What would I do without you?"

He laughed as I handed him the five dollar bill, shaking his head. The coffee was only two dollars but I had always given him five. At first he had argued saying that it was too much, but after I explained to him that he was actually doing _me_ the favor by making the best coffee known to man on my way to work, he had stopped arguing.

"You have a good day, Miss Bella," George said, as I returned my purse to my bag.

"Thanks, George. You too and I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned and continued down the path but realized a minute later that I had forgotten to wave goodbye George, which was my morning ritual.

I turned quickly to see if he was waiting but he was busy serving another customer. I took a sip of my coffee and waited for a minute, knowing that I would feel shitty all day if I didn't say goodbye, but after another minute passed he still hadn't looked my way.

I was about to give up and continue to work when I heard loud footfalls coming my way, and fast. I was about to turn around to see the source when something ran into the back of my legs, the impact throwing me forward. I stumbled in my heels but froze when I felt it; my chest was suddenly on fire.

"Oh my god!" I cried, dropping my bag to the ground and clawing at the blouse I was wearing, which was now covered in the coffee I had been drinking.

Quickly, I undid the top buttons and pulled the fabric away from my chest to see that the coffee had burned me; my usually pale skin now an angry shade of red.

"Anthony, come here right now!"

I heard a soft sniffle come from behind me and turned around to see a little boy at my feet, his face as red as my chest.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, crouching so that I was at his eye level.

The boy who looked to be around three just shook his head in response causing his bronze hair to flip about and little tears to spill out onto his reddened cheeks.

I knew now that this little boy must have been what ran into me.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm fine. It was just an accident."

His head rose so that his eyes met mine and I saw that he looked doubtful.

"Weally?" he asked tentatively in a whisper, and my heart broke for him.

"Yes, I promise. I'm Bella, what's your name? I asked, resting my hand on my knee.

"Anthony!" the boy's head raised and looked to a man running down the pavement towards us, as more tears left his eyes.

I got to my feet and squared my shoulders, ready to defend the boy if needed and watched as the man came to a stop in front of us.

"Anthony, what have I told you about running off?" the man questioned as he looked down at the boy.

The boy's head drooped even lower and I felt a strange need to protect him.

'I'm sorry, and you are?" I asked, hoping to take some of the attention off him.

The man's eyes snapped to me and I felt the breath catch in my throat as I was met with the most vibrant green eyes I had ever seen in my life; and he wasn't bad looking either…

"I'm Edward, Anthony's dad," he replied as he stepped forward, before his eyes cast downward to my chest… and stayed there a while.

"Wanna' take a picture? It'll last longer."

I watched as the man visibly shook his head before pointing at my chest.

"S-sorry, I, ah…"

I looked down to see what he was pointing at and was instantly mortified. I had left all of the top buttons of my blouse undone, showing the entire park my black, lace bra.

"Oh my god!" I cried for the second time this morning, as I hastily buttoned them back up. "I swear I'm not a perv or anything, and there's a reasonable explanation, it's just when Anthony crashed into me, I stumbled. I spilt coffee and burned…" I shut my mouth to stop the word vomit as my face burned hotter.

"Wait, Anthony, **did you do this?" he asked**, as he once again gestured to my chest.

"It was an accident, and he already apologized," I replied for the boy, not wanting him to be in any more trouble with his father than he was.

The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair haphazardly, the same exact shade as Anthony's, making it impossibly messier and looking like he had just had a thorough 'round' between the sheets.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that he always gets so excited when we get to the park and… Please, let me reimburse you for the blouse," he said, reaching for his wallet.

"That won't be necessary, honestly. This happens to me all the time, so I have a replacement shirt at work," I laughed, and to my surprise, the man smiled.

I actually felt my heart flutter at the sight, he was that handsome.

He bent down to pick up Anthony and tickled him before placing him on his shoulders. The tears were long gone and now he was smiling down at me brilliantly.

"Well, at least let me buy you a coffee, to replace the spilled one?"

He gave me what could only be described as a crooked smirk and I felt myself actually go weak in the knees. Just as I was about to accept his offer, I spotted a gold band on his left ring finger and internally kicked myself.

He had a three year old son and was gorgeous, of _course_ he was married.

"I really shouldn't, I'm going to be late for work."

"'Ella, ease?"

My eyes flew to Anthony's surprised that he had actually remembered my name and I felt an absurd ache in my chest as I realized this was the last time I would see him.

"Sorry Anthony, I can't. Maybe another time?" I asked, knowing full well that I was lying.

"Well, we come here quite a bit, so I'll hold you to that," the man winked with a smirk, and I felt myself become dizzy. This man was dangerous and I refused to lust after a married man; I would be no one's 'mistress'.

Knowing I couldn't trust my voice, I merely nodded in response.

"Okay, well until we meet again, Bella…" he bowed his head with a smile and ran off towards the play equipment, Anthony giggling on his shoulders.

I walked much quicker to work than usual and ended up being quite early. I changed my shirt quickly and sank into my desk chair, laying my head on the cold desk in an attempt to cool my still over heated cheeks.

I replayed the morning's events in my head as other staff began to file into the office, and one thing stood out like a neon sign; I needed to find an alternate route to work, and soon…

* * *

**Sooo... What did we think of first prompt back? Good? Shitty? lol. I'd love to know what you thought :)**

**Okay, so while I have been absent for a while, it doesn't mean I haven't been writing. I've actually started a collaboration with one of my besties. The reason you haven't been alerted is because we started a brand new collab account.**

**Our penname is 'Shirley.' and we have just posted our first chapter this week. **

**I would LOVE it if you gals checked it out? Our first story is called 'Mr. Cullen's Conundrum'. It's different and unique and I think (hope) that you would really like it.**

**Here are the addresses if you want to have a look. **www . fanfiction . net /~shirleynlaverne

**And our story is: **www . fanfiction . net /s/6623066/1/Mr_Cullens_Conundrum

**If you do take a look we would love to hear what you think and teasers are sent with all review replies.**

**I hoped you liked this, Lovelies and remember, reviews are love. I'll see you very soon with more updates :)**

**As always, thanks so much for reading. Much love Xox**


	14. The Unexpected Imprint, August 20th

**Um yeah, it's me Lovelies... Shit, 6 months since my last WitFit? :(**

**I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I am so behind on my updates. I've just been incredibly sick :(**

**As you know, I've been absent for a while and I need to get back in the saddle, so I have a poll up on my profile page. I want to turn one or two of my WitFits into multi chap WitFit stories.**

**The chaps will be a little shorter (around this length) but hopefully they will update more frequently and get me in the habit of writing again. **

**So yeah, if you'd like to, you can pick your top three favs of the stories I have listed and choose which ones you'd like to see continued :)**

**While you're waiting though, you can check out my new story 'The Prisoner of Volterra' on my profile page :) That will be the next to update and then Wing Girl.**

**As always, this is completely un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: Word Prompt********:** Priority

* * *

"Ready for the new school year little, Alice?" I asked condescendingly, as I jumped into the front seat of my Vanquish.

I didn't hear Alice's reply as she grumbled and slid into the backseat with Jasper.

"Honestly, I don't know why you continue this charade year in, year out. If I had to go through high school one more time…"

"Edward, just shut up. You _know_ why we do it. Some of us actually like to hang onto shreds of our humanity, unlike others," she replied, staring at me pointedly in the rear view mirror. "Plus, following the right routes allows us to stay longer in any one area. Besides, you know as well as we do that this is our second year of college, not high school."

I hummed in response and waved my goodbyes to Carlisle who was holding a now sobbing Esme in his arms, as I reversed out of the driveway and made my way down the highway, losing myself in my own thoughts.

Leaving was the hardest part of these trips. I had not been with my family in permanence in over forty years and I had to admit that each time I visited, it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye.

I had been the first one Carlisle had changed, when he found me dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918 and when I awoke after three days of being burned alive he had explained to me what I had become and what my options were. He told me his story, how ha had happened upon his diet and his way of life and that, although he would like me to stay with him for company, I was under no obligation to stay. I was free to choose. But honestly, the thought of being alone as a 'nomad' vampire frightened me, so I chose to stay.

Over the years, Carlisle became not only my mentor and instructor, but he became a dear friend and his happiness became my happiness when he found Esme and added her to our 'family'.

As time continued, I watched as more members joined us and our unconventional diet - first with Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. Everyone was happy and things were good for a while, but although every effort was made to include me and make me feel at home, being the only 'single' member of a family of mated vampires takes it toll and I left the family in the early 1970's.

For a while, I stuck to the family diet and lived the life of a nomad, traveling around the world. After spending so long constantly living with seven voices in my head instead of just one, the silence was incredibly peaceful but after awhile, I began to feel lonely. I was considering returning home with my tail between my legs, when I happened across a woman in need of help. I had been sitting by the river Thames in London when I heard muffled screaming. At first I thought nothing of it, thinking it may have been a few inebriated party goers, but as the cries became more frequent I decided to find out where they were coming from. The cries led me to a small side alley in a not-so-nice part of town, where I found a man towering over a woman against a wall. From where I stood I could see her tear stained cheeks and the light catching on a silver blade being held to her throat.

"_Mm-mm-mm, I can smell 'er fear. Such a pretty lil' thing, I bet she's got a tight lil'…"_

"_Oh God, oh God… Please watch over my mother. Make sure she knows this isn't her fault and that I love her…"_

The thoughts of the young girl surprised me. Instead of praying for herself, she was praying for someone else – she was completely selfless.

"Stop."

I watched as the man's head turned toward me but his eyes remained on his intended victim.

"Ya best get ya'r own, boy. This one's mine."

In the blink of an eye, I had my hand grasped on his shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly – enough to cause him pain but not so much as to cause harm to the girl.

"Let her go, _now_," I growled, and had the pleasure of hearing his heart rate increase.

His hand dropped to his side so there was just enough room for the girl to squeeze out.

"Run home and don't stop until you get there," I said as the girl ran sobbing down the alleyway, shouting 'thank you' as she ran.

When there was no one left bar the two us in the alley I was left with the problem as to what to do with him. I couldn't hand him in. I had read from his mind that this wasn't his first time offending and I knew that if I gave him to the police, without a witness, there would be a good chance that he would be set loose and be free to attack another helpless woman. What was I supposed to do with him?

I could hear his fear and as he wriggled in my grasp, the scent of his adrenaline filled blood floated into my nostrils. It had been a while since I had hunted and I couldn't suppress the rumble in my chest.

Could I…?

Could I rid the world of this piece of filth whilst sustaining myself in the process?

The man jerked in my arms, unknowingly giving me access to his jugular and without thinking, I lowered my mouth to his neck and sunk my teeth into his flesh. His muffled screams were drowned out by moans, filling the alleyway as his thick, hot blood ran down my throat.

When the blood ceased to flow I disposed of the body in one of the large dumpsters, covering the body in rubbish to prevent it being found.

I could feel the fresh blood settling into the pit of my stomach and instead of feeling disgusted with myself, I felt the complete opposite – I felt the lightest I had felt in years.

I had rid the world of one of its criminals and had probably saved many lives. He would never harm anyone ever again.

I left the alley with a small smile on my face and came to a sudden realization; I had finally found my place in the world. I had found my purpose.

Saving people would be my **priority**.

And that was how I found my way to the Volturi…

"Edward?"

I shook my head and brought myself back to my surroundings.

"Did you hear what I said?" Alice asked.

I shook my head in response, giving her an impish grin. I eyed her in the rear view mirror to find her quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I said, you might want to put on your sunglasses now, or you are going to cause rumors when we arrive in the parking lot in one minute."

Agreeing, I reached into the centre console and placed my Raybans over my ruby colored eyes.

As predicted, I pulled into the lot a minute later and parked in the nearest available spot.

I thanked the cloudy weather as I opened my door and walked around to the other side of the car to my adopted siblings.

Rosalie and Emmett had driven themselves to school and were now standing with Alice and Jasper.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Please?"

"Alice, please don't do this. You know why I can't," I replied, refusing to let her pouting face sway my decision. "You know I'll visit…"

"Once every five to ten years isn't enough, Edward. We miss you; Esme and me especially. You belong here with your family, not in Italy with _them_," she sniffed, and I knew if she could she would be crying

I raked my hand through my hair in frustration. What was I supposed to say? They had no idea what it was like to be the only one without that special _someone_ and I just couldn't be around them until I had found mine.

"Hey, we understand man," Jasper replied, punching my shoulder lightly, obviously having felt my emotions.

I stepped forward to hug Rosalie briefly before enveloping a sobbing Alice in my arms.

"I love you Ally, I'll see you soon, okay?"

I felt her nod against my shoulder as Jasper told her they had to get to class. Just as I was about to relinquish her to Jasper, I felt the oddest sensation. It was as though some sort of small, winged creature had taken up residence in my stomach and was making me jittery and I couldn't repress the shudder that ripped through my body.

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice questioned, as she let go of my waist and took a step back.

The feeling changed suddenly and instead of butterflies or moths, it felt as though a large number birds or bats had replaced them, and they were having an all out brawl trying to claw their way out of my stomach.

"What's going on? Edward?" Alice was now looking up at me in concern as I groaned and grabbed at the sudden pain in my middle, but I wasn't fast enough. Whatever it was had now broken free and was sending tingles all over my body. From my toes to my fingers, it felt as though every single nerve of my body had become hyperaware.

I heard my siblings whispering loudly both out loud and in their thoughts but the sound started to fade, until all I could hear was an acute humming in my ears.

No, not a humming, it was a heart beat.

_Thump thump, thump thump…_

My whole body became attuned to that sound – I had to find that heart beat.

I turned to scour the lot, my eyes roaming over every single car and person until I came across an old, beat up truck that was coming through the entrance. My eyes stayed glued to it as the driver found a spot and cautiously put the truck in park.

I watched, as the driver's side door opened and a young, human girl hopped out, throwing on her back pack and slamming her door as she began to walk to the stairs of the school.

I felt all breath leave my body as I finally saw her front on; she was beautiful.

No, not just beautiful, she was the most stunning creature I had ever laid eyes upon.

It was as though I was viewing a movie in slow motion. There was a slight breeze and I watched, transfixed, as her long, mahogany hair blew gently over her shoulder, revealing her rosy cheeks, slightly flushed from the chilly morning. As she hiked up her bag on her shoulder, I watched as her baggy sweatshirt briefly tightened around her small frame.

I had the sudden urge to run to her as I felt myself physically being pulled in her direction; as though every cell in my body was calling out to her. I started to take a step forward when I felt two strong hands on my chest and I couldn't stop my growl in response; those hands were keeping me from what was _mine!_

"_Mine!"_

"Edward, whoa! What the hell, man?"

The sound of Emmett's booming voice met my ears and I shook my head slightly to dispel the fog, but I still couldn't answer him.

"Who is _that?_" I asked, nodding in the beauty's direction.

"Who, Bella?" Alice replied. "Jazz, what is going on?"

"Bella…" I replied, her name rolling off my tongue like honey.

"Oh my God…" Jasper breathed, and my eyes reluctantly turned to met his.

"What?"

"I just can't… You just… Damn."

"Will someone please tell us what the fuck is going on please?" Emmett asked, clearly frustrated.

"Edward just imprinted…"

* * *

**A/N: So, this was my first writing attempt in a very long time, and I hope it's okay. I'm a little rusty... lol.**

**I hoped you liked this, Lovelies. I hope you are all well. Please know that I love each and every one of you that continue to read what I write and I have missed you all SO much!**

** I'll see you very soon with more updates for both WitFits and stories :)**

**Oh! And don't forget the poll! I know which ones I have ideas for and would like to continue, but I would love to hear and write which ones _you_ guys want! :)**

**As always, thanks so much for reading. Much love Xox**


End file.
